Betray
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: au/ooc. Draco goes on what he believes to be a business trip for his father. When he runs into Remus, he learns it was in fact Severus who sent him. He finds out what, or actually who, his Uncle has been helping Remus hide. warn slash/mpreg
1. prologue: business trip

It had been less than a year since the end of the war and things were getting back to normal. The light side had won but with heavy losses. The greatest loss felt had been the hero, Harry. He and Voldemort had both been destroyed in the final battle, his body having disappeared. There seemed few who truly mourned him though he had been made a great hero. Draco had been studying to be a potions master with his Uncle since the end of the war. Severus had survived barely, Narcissa though had been killed. Draco did work with his dad for the company from time to time. Lucius had encouraged his son to pursue his own dreams, the company could be run by employees one day. Lucius had never had a real choice due to the war and forced into the mark. He encouraged his son in his freedom to choose who he married and in his career.

Draco was a bit surprised when his father wanted him to go on a business trip for him. It was winter break, so he had time away from school. Apprenticing with his Uncle, he was going by the school hours. His Uncle seemed okay with him leaving, even if a few days early.

Draco looked at his father. "I don't know why you are sending me."

Lucius reminded him. "You do work for me."

Draco nodded. "I have never gone on a trip."

Lucius shrugged. "Thought you could use a change of scenery."

Draco grunted. "Could have at least picked somewhere warmer."

Lucius shrugged. "Can stop in Mexico on the way back if you wish."

Draco reminded his father. "It is nearly Christmas."

Lucius handed him his bag. "May be more exciting than home."

Draco smirked. "Have some exciting plans I don't know of?"

Lucius shook his head. "Yes your Uncle and I are going to drown ourselves in booze."

Severus smirked. "Speak for yourself."

Draco did not expect to see him. "Changed your mind?"

Severus shook his head. "Thought I'd see you off."

Draco felt the portkey activate. "See you in a week."

Lucius looked at Severus. "Why?"

Severus looked blank. "Why what?"

Lucius didn't buy the act. "Why did you recommend I send him?"

Severus shrugged. "Thought it would be good for him."

Lucius didn't buy it. "I will find out."

Severus shrugged. "Indeed."

Lucius had found a few new business ventures since the war. Many of the old families had lost heirlooms and pieces. They had been stolen or they had sold them to pay off those who came after them. Lucius had his security company helping to track down some of the pieces. It had begun with his own. Many of the Malfoy pieces were on the list and ones he wished to have returned. None had been as far abroad, but he had received word about a piece he believed belonged to his father in law. He and his wife had an arranged marriage but they had loved each other. The piece should belong to his son, and he wished to retrieve it. Severus had suggested it was a sign Draco should go.

Draco could admit perhaps he was happy to leave the UK for a bit. He had been tempted to follow Blaise's route, and go work abroad. Blaise had actually left during the war before the final battle. He had been with his mother in Spain and now was in Italy. His father's family was from Italy and he was working for the family bank there. Blaise's mother had always been neutral, and it made Blaise a target.

Draco groaned when he arrived. "Merlin it's colder than I suspected."

A woman overheard him. "Not quite dressed for the Canadian mountains."

Draco turned to her. "I didn't think it would be so cold."

The woman motioned. "There is a store up that way."

Draco was reminded he was in a muggle area. "Thank you."

The woman went to leave. "Enjoy your stay."

Draco used a spell when alone. "That is somewhat better."

A man looked up when he went into a café. "Can I help you?"

Draco showed him an address. "I am looking for this place."

The man was surprised. "We don't see them down here often."

Draco wondered. "Have they been here long?"

The man shook his head. "Came in during the summer."

Draco wondered. "A family?"

The man shrugged. "Really only see one of them. But he buys enough supplies for at least two adults."

Draco had not been told much. "How do I get there?"

The man gave him directions. "You do have a car? It is a bit of a hike."

Draco of course didn't need one. "I do."

Draco took the address, and again when he was alone, he apparated as the directions were enough. He found himself at what looked like a chalet about a few miles from the town he had been in. It was quite large and looked nice though secluded up there in the trees. He noted a car in the driveway, and assumed whoever they were, were living quite muggle. He headed up the front walk.

He went to knock. "Father said they knew I was coming."

The door opened. "Draco."

He stared in shock at Remus. "Lupin."

The man motioned him in. "I see your Uncle didn't tell you who."

Draco was confused. "My father sent me."

Remus laughed. "He was doing your Uncle's dirty work."

Draco looked around. "Who are you here with? I know my cousin died."

Remus reminded him. "Our son."

Draco didn't buy it. "The man in town said two adults."

Remus shrugged. "Maybe I eat a lot."

Draco smirked. "You look like you never eat."

Remus shrugged. "Good metabolism."

Draco asked. "Why did you summon me?"

Remus shook his head. "I didn't."

A voice came from behind. "I did."

Draco may have been shocked to see Remus, but nothing prepared him for when he turned around. The man standing in the door, with the baby with bright green hair, stopped him in his tracks. The baby did not surprise him, he knew his cousin had been a metamorphmagus and the baby was obviously her son Teddy. He had got to know his Aunt a bit since the end of the war.

He looked at the last person he expected to see. "I thought you were dead."


	2. dead walking

This could not be happening, he was dead. Of course he had seen people come back from the dead, the headmaster had. But he had died in front of hundreds of people, his body had disappeared. He had friends and people who cared about him back home. Draco though was reminded, how few people seemed to mourn him when he died. He had no idea how his Uncle would have been involved in any of this though. He knew his Uncle and Remus had been friends when they were in school though. But he didn't think that they had any contact in years.

Remus looked at his two sons standing in the doorway. He had been reluctant about this but he had agreed. He knew he could trust Severus, he had helped them come here in the first place. If only for Lily's sake, Severus would ensure they were safe.

Harry smiled. "Nice to see you too Malfoy."

Draco could only repeat. "You're dead."

Harry shrugged. "Or so the world believes."

Draco stared. "How?"

Remus took Teddy. "Maybe we should move into the sitting room."

Harry offered the man. "Would you like some tea?"

Draco stared at him. "You are offering me tea?"

Harry shrugged. "Would you rather a beer?"

Draco was shocked. "You are back from the dead and offering me tea."

Harry shrugged. "My hosting skills haven't died."

Draco sunk into a chair. "How did the rest of you not?"

Harry poured him a cup. "Do you take anything?"

Draco gawked. "Are you going to tell me?"

Remus put his son in his portable crib. "Patience Draco."

Harry looked at him. "Sugar? Cream?"

Draco grunted. "Cream."

Harry handed him a cup. "Where should I start?"

Draco smirked. "Perhaps with how you are alive."

Harry smiled. "Your Uncle of course."

Draco was even more confused when he heard that. Harry took a deep breath and began to explain. Well he started with the final battle. Harry had known he would never be free. There were people who feared him and the kind of power that he had. He had made sure to leave all of his money and estates in Teddy's name. He knew he needed to disappear, especially when he learned that Albus had faked his death. Remus had been the one to tell him to trust Severus. Remus had turned to his old friend and begged his help for Harry, in the name of Lily. Severus had helped fake Harry's death, using an old portkey and spell. He had a bit of help from Alastor, Harry had the plan in place, before Moody died. Harry had remained with the Tonks for a week or two, until the smoke cleared, and he and Remus came here.

Draco could not believe that any of this was happening. He had no idea why Harry would have run even if people had feared his power. He wondered if anyone knew he was alive, save for Severus and Andromeda. Well and likely Ted, it turned out the man was alive too.

Draco asked. "Anyone else know?"

Harry nodded. "Xeno helped me."

Draco understood. "I assume Luna and Neville know."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"The Weasleys? Granger?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Draco was confused. "They were your closest friends."

Remus answered. "Most were on Albus' payroll."

"The twins?"

Harry stopped him. "No. And the older two, I don't know."

"Likely not, they were never in the UK." Remus thought.

"Fred is dead." Harry reminded him.

"George?" Draco pointed out.

Harry sighed. "It has been too dangerous until now."

Draco was confused. "Why? He is your friend, he'd not betray you."

Harry sighed. "I hope so in time. Oliver gives me updates."

"Oliver?" Now Draco was really confused.

Harry nodded. "He has been playing in Canada since the war started."

"He helped us find this place." Remus finished.

Draco didn't really understand why Harry would tell Oliver and not George. Harry knew it sounded odd and he had his doubts as well. But he had needed someone who could keep him in touch with back home. With Luna in school and Neville an apprentice, it was too dangerous for them. Oliver had been a good friend and he trusted him. Unlike George and the others, he also had no link with others in his life either. He was friends with George and the girls still but he had no deeper link like family. Harry had relief on him a lot since he had come here.

Draco had to ask. "Why now?"

"What?"

Draco didn't buy it. "Why return now?"

"How do you know I plan to return?"

Draco wasn't sure. "Why else would you summon me?"

"Maybe I was missing a friendly face."

Draco smirked. "You would have summoned George."

Harry sighed. "I have a reunion in mind."

Draco was surprised. "Why now?"

Harry was pale. "I might not have time after."

Draco was confused. "Time?"

Harry stood. "I…."

Draco watched him leave. "Where is he going?"

Remus sighed. "He is dying."

Draco stopped. "Dying?"

Remus nodded. "He was hit by a curse. Your Uncle thinks he may have a year, two at most."

Draco was shocked. "That is why he wants to return."

Remus nodded. "I tried to convince him to go before."

Draco was confused. "I am still not sure why I am here."

"Your Uncle thought you may be able to help Harry go back safely."

Draco nodded. "I know there is more to this."

Remus didn't deny it. "It's Harry's to tell you, when he is ready."

Remus motioned Draco to follow and led him to the guest bedroom. He had been trying to convince Harry to go home, since they had found out. Harry had been hoping for more time and for them to find some kind of cure. But there as none, and Remus had finally convinced him to return. Harry had been reluctant to involve Draco but Remus and Severus won out. As Draco was settling into his rooms, Remus went in search of his cub. He loved Harry as a son, and the thought of losing him, was killing him. But Harry needed to go home and claim his life back.

He put a hand on Harry. "When are you going to tell him about the…..? He will find out."

Harry put a hand on his belly. "Not yet. I am still not sure going back is right."


	3. little reveal

Draco was not sure what he had been expecting in Canada but not this. He knew there was more to this story then he was being told. Even if Remus had not confirmed it, he knew this was not Harry. Harry had not ever seemed to be the kind of person who would hide away from it. He was shocked to learn Harry had survived the final battle but was still dying. It sure seemed Harry had never had good luck in anything for sure. He was convinced he would get Harry to tell him the truth of what was happening. He had no idea how he was to help without knowing.

Heading down for dinner he had his mind set on it. He found the two men and Teddy in the dining room. He was surprised to find that Kreacher was serving them there. He had met the elf a few times, his mother of course had been a member of the Black family before marriage.

Harry looked up. "How is your room?"

Draco turned. "Fine."

Remus motioned. "We don't have guests often."

Draco smirked. "Do you ever?"

Harry reminded him. "Oliver."

Remus added. "Your Uncle."

Draco stopped. "My Uncle? I know he helped but…."

Remus laughed. "A potions conference this summer."

Draco remembered. "That was in the US."

Harry shrugged. "Couldn't raise suspicions."

Remus motioned again. "Sit and eat."

Harry asked. "I hear you are studying with him."

Draco turned to him. "What?"

"You are going to be a potion's master? I'd have thought business."

"Are we going to make small talk again?"

"Is that not customary over dinner? It's been a while."

Draco smirked. "When are you going to tell me?"

Remus quieted them. "How about we get through dinner first?"

Draco knew that he could not force them to tell him. He settled into the dinner but was determined to find out before he went to bed that night. But he could admit that he was hungry and the food both smelled and looked good to him. It seemed Kreacher actually did know how to cook. It had been some time since he had lunch back home and a portkey could make you hungry. He filled up his plate full of some of the food. For people who had not entertained in a long time, they knew how to put on a spread of food.

Draco allowed the small talk but Harry shared a look with his godfather. He knew Draco would not be put off forever. Remus had reminded him that Draco was here to help. Draco would have to know the truth to help but Harry was just reluctant to speak about it.

Remus went to take Teddy. "I am going to put him to bed."

Harry motioned. "Join me in the living room."

Draco smirked. "For television or exploding snap?"

Harry shrugged. "We have both or chess. But I thought we'd talk."

Draco found himself at a chess board though. "More small talk?"

"Remus reminded me you need to know, to help."

"It would make it easier."

"I want to die at home."

Draco shook his head. "There is more to this."

"How do you know? I don't want to die on foreign soil."

"If that was true, you could easily just slip home."

"There are risks."

"If you are dying, then they are minimal."

"I want to have my few friends with me."

Draco understood. "It is a risk to them."

Harry looked towards the door. "And others."

"We will keep Remus and Teddy safe."

Harry was reluctant to say the words. "There is someone else."

Draco paused. "Who?"

Harry looked down at his stomach and his hands went protectively to it. Draco was surprised as he suddenly understood what Harry meant. He hadn't noticed really at first but he realized Harry was wearing a charm. He suspected before but he had not really thought about it. He had been told Harry was dying and Harry didn't look that ill. He had assumed Harry was using a charm to hide how sick he really was.

"How far along?"

"Six months."

"Six months? But that means you conceived….."

"Just before the final battle."

Draco was confused. "How didn't you lose the baby?"

Harry wasn't sure. "The fates were with me."

Draco had to ask. "Who is the father?"

Harry shook his head. "Not now."

Draco pushed. "It wasn't…."

Harry laughed. "He was too busy trying to kill me."

Draco pushed. "One of his followers? Is that why you are afraid to go back?"

Harry stopped him. "No. Her daddy has nothing to do with this."

Draco stared. "Her?"

Harry nodded. "It's for my daughter I need to go back."

"Would she not be safer here?"

Harry nodded. "That's why I need you to help me make it safe."

Draco understood. "You want her raised in the UK."

Harry nodded. "I have a few people left there. I want her to have her Uncle George."

Draco wondered if a Weasley was the father by the comment. But he was reminded Harry considered the twins to be brothers. Harry admitted the baby was part of why he was dying. There was a possible cure but it was a small chance and quite risky. And there was no way to do it when he was pregnant. He had refused to give up his daughter, to have the cure. Severus had warned him, the longer he waited, and the less likely it was to work. Harry knew the chances though had been slim to start with. And he was not going to sacrifice his baby for a slim chance at life.

Harry removed the charm. "That's why I need you. I can die in peace, if I know my little girl is safe with her Grandpa Remus and Uncle George."

* * *

Draco had not pushed for any more answers the night before. He had been shocked by the pregnancy and the possible cure. He wished he knew the father but he would not push for now. He believed Harry, that the baby was not the product of rape from Voldemort or his men. He doubted Harry would have had an abortion either way, but the love he had for the baby, was deeper. Harry wanted to reclaim his life, not for himself, but his daughter. He wanted to make sure she could grow up in the UK, safe. He wanted her to have her family and be able to attend Hogwarts one day. He needed to know that she was not a target, so that he could die peacefully, knowing that she would be safe.

The next morning Draco was surprised when he found Harry gone from the house. Remus would not tell him anything but that Harry was gone for an errand. Harry had left the house, but it was not exactly for an errand. He had taken the Canadian version of the knight bus.

Harry got off and looked around. "He should be here."

A friendly voice called. "Harry."

Harry turned. "Oliver."

Oliver hugged him. "Good to see you."

"You too."

Oliver heard his stomach. "We should feed you."

"I left before breakfast, to miss Draco."

Oliver stopped. "So he has arrived has he?"

"I know you were worried."

"I just don't like any risks to you."

"Severus has helped me a lot."

"You know I just worry about you and her."

"And I am grateful for that."

"You really think he can help you go home?"

"I hope so."

Harry had gone to Vancouver where Oliver now lived and played for a professional team there. Though he had contact with a few people back home, he hadn't seen them. Andromeda, Xeno, Neville and Luna knew he was alive but had not been able to come see him. He assumed Augusta likely knew and he was fine with that. The woman had always been a loyal supporter of his and she was a formidable force to be reckoned with. He knew she and Albus had never got along and he could use her back up. Other than one visit from Severus, Oliver was the only familiar face until now. He had come to visit often, and helped them find the place. He was named co-guardians with Remus of the baby, when Harry died. He hoped this would work and his daughter could be raised back home though. But Oliver would remain in her life.

Oliver led him into a café where they could sit down for something to eat. He had been shocked when he learned Harry had been alive. He considered him a little brother and was relieved. Xeno had needed help finding a home in Canada and Oliver had been their source.

Oliver watched him. "Have you told him?"

"About the baby and dying? Yes."

Oliver noted. "But not about her dad."

Harry sighed. "Not yet."

Oliver squeezed his hand. "It is nothing to fear."

Harry knew. "He wondered if it was Voldemort or his men."

"I guess it would be a reason to hide the baby."

"I should be thankful they were too busy trying to kill me."

Oliver assured him. "People will love her."

"Those who love me I have no doubt."

Oliver handed him milk. "If you go back, you know you can change….."

Harry cut him off. "You don't want to be her godfather anymore?"

Oliver laughed. "You know I am honored. But you'll have more choices then."

"No one better. No one I trust more with her life, other than George when he knows."

Oliver agreed. "He would take on an army for her or you. And either would I."

Harry put Oliver's hand to feel the baby kick. "We both are so grateful."

Oliver had been the one constant beyond Remus since he had come here. As much as he loved Remus like a dad, Oliver was a life line. Oliver could keep him informed about George and the others back home. But he was also a living breathing link to that life he had left behind. When he came here he had not known about the curse. It was a few weeks later, he found out about both it and the fact he had been dying. For a few short weeks he had thought he could heal here and start a new life. He always planned to tell George one day but not to go back.

Oliver went to put him back on the bus. "Just be careful."

Harry assured him. "I will."

"I know you trust Severus but…"

"I learned long ago to be careful who you trust."

"I hate what Albus did to you."

Harry stopped. "I know…"

"You used to trust so openly."

"And got hurt because of it."

Oliver just reminded him. "There are many people you can trust. You can open that heart again."

"That's another reason you need to be in her life."

Oliver smirked. "I thought I was to teach her quidditch."

Harry had tears. "You are the best. I couldn't have asked for better."

Oliver knew what he had meant. "She will have me, and George and Grandpa to teach her."

Harry climbed onto the bus. "I wish I could see…."

Oliver said. "Maybe once she is born…."

"There was little chance back when Severus offered."

Odds were always against him and he was not going to cling to false hope. He would give birth and hopefully see her first birthday. Maybe he would get to see her first steps or hear her first words. It killed him to know she would never remember him. He had been around the same age when his parents died. He had stories about his parents and photos but nothing else. But his daughter would have a loving family from the start. And she would know about him all the time. He had grown up only knowing his parent's names, his daughter would have better.

Draco was waiting when he got back. "I was surprised you were gone."

**An: Mystery one solved. So who is the daddy? Keep reviewing.**


	4. baby daddy

Draco knew he needed to speak to his father. Harry had to be aware that he would get his dad involved in all of this. He wasn't quite certain why he was the one who had been sent. Severus and Lucius would have a key role in helping Harry come back to the UK. But perhaps they hoped Draco would be a more welcome face. Harry and Draco had never got along well in school but the history was better than with Lucius. It would also raise less suspicion if he was there than Lucius. He had planned to be home for Christmas but he was now wondering if it was possible.

He spoke to Remus before he sent a floo call to his father to speak with him. Remus assured him that both he and Harry knew that he would. Harry had his own questions about involving Draco and not just going through Severus. But the man had insisted that his nephew would help.

Lucius was shocked when he heard. "I had no idea."

"That he was alive? Or this plan?"

"Both. I knew your Uncle was up to something."

"There must be some way."

"The first thing would be to get him back in the country."

"Should we not wait until it is safer?"

"If Albus suspects Harry is alive…."

"He will be on high alert." Draco finished.

"It would be easier to bring him back first." Lucius thought.

Draco sighed. "But can we?"

Lucius reminded him. "Between our homes and his homes, there is plenty of space."

Draco sighed. "He will be in hiding again."

"But back home and slowly he can see his family."

Draco wondered. "But how do we get him back?"

Lucius sighed. "It is too dangerous to go to the UK ministry for a portkey."

Draco wondered. "Can he not use mine?"

"We would need permission to increase the number."

They had many friends in the ministry and far more than Albus. When Harry came back he would have even more than they did with his titles. But Albus had many spies in the past and they didn't doubt he still had them. They didn't need him suspicious about who was coming back. And to suddenly add three people to the portkey would do just that. The likes of Percy Weasley were close to the department and not to be trusted. From what they knew from Harry, only George likely the two oldest brothers, could be trusted. And the two eldest by not being there.

Draco was told they needed to find out a portkey internationally. They would need a private one but that would likely have to come from a government source. If they tried to create one, it would be detected, coming through the international. Harry was too pregnant to fly.

Draco came down to see Harry and Remus. "We have an issue."

Harry turned. "Is something wrong?"

Remus put a hand on him. "It's okay."

Draco explained. "We may have to wait till the baby is born and fly."

Harry was not happy. "I want her born in the UK."

Remus put a hand on him. "We will find a way."

Draco said. "We need to find a foreign entrance."

Remus smiled. "Harry?"

Harry stopped. "No."

Draco asked. "What? Is there something I am missing?'

Remus nodded. "Fleur."

Harry reminded him. "She is a Weasley."

Remus reminded him. "Bill was not involved."

Draco asked. "Would she help?"

Harry wasn't certain. "Her dad works for the French ministry."

Remus added. "And he has always been found."

Harry reminded him. "And how do you suggest we get in contact with her?"

Draco agreed. "I would raise suspicion."

Remus looked at Harry. "She is still friends with Viktor I believe?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. Draco smiled and was about to suggest he could offer some help there. He had known the Krum family for many years. He had not seen Viktor in a few years but it should not be hard. But it seemed that Harry had his own in with the Krum heir. Oliver and Viktor were in fact good friends, having met through quidditch. And Viktor had in fact been left off the list of people who knew Harry was alive. Harry had not mentioned him because he was not someone back home. And he was somewhat new to his lie other than fourth year.

Remus smiled. "We can send word through Viktor."

Harry was reluctant. "I am still not certain."

Draco offered. "Perhaps the Krums….."

Remus cut him off. "You can trust her."

Harry sighed. "It's my daughter."

Remus pushed gently. "And you protected their daughter."

Harry shook his head. "She was not in danger."

"You saved Fleur. Besides they told you, intent was more important."

Draco asked. "We can try. But if you'd like to be home for Christmas….."

Harry was pale. "I guess I need to trust. I just hope Bill…."

Remus squeezed his hand. "He was not involved. And he is the baby's Uncle."

Draco stopped. "Uncle?"

Harry wasn't ready to admit. "I consider them brothers."

Draco knew to leave it. "If it works you could be home for Christmas."

Remus reminded Harry. "Andromeda would like that."

Harry had a wistful look. "It would be nice."

If Fleur would or could not help, there was a chance the Krums could. But Remus thought that it was important that Harry take this step. If for no other reason than she owed Harry, Fleur would not betray him. He may not have saved her sister but he had saved her in the final battle. And Bill and his family owed Harry a few blood debts as well. But Remus truly believed that Harry wouldn't need to call in on either of them.

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Oliver has a game in France in two days. It might be perfect timing."

* * *

Oliver had been reluctant like Harry to include Fleur in this. But he agreed to meet with Viktor and get Fleur to help if she would. He had invited Viktor to his game which was not odd. He didn't play in Europe often but they had a special game there before the winter break. He planned to spend Christmas with his parents in the UK. He would be happy to see Harry home but only if it was safe for him and the baby.

Viktor was surprised when Oliver invited him but was happy to come. The two had been good friends and had flirted a lot over the years. They had never dated when Oliver was in Romania, but were friends. Viktor had an in with two Weasleys but Charlie they were unsure of.

Fleur smiled when she came to see Viktor. "Vik."

He kissed her cheek. "You have grown since I saw you."

She was pregnant. "It has been months."

Viktor took her arm. "Your husband doesn't mind me stealing you."

Fleur laughed. "He is busy with my dad."

"I was happy I got to see you while in France."

"Scared to come to see me in the UK? My in laws are not so bad."

"I may wait on such a reunion."

"Why did you really invite me?" Fleur asked.

"I just wanted to see an old friend."

"We both know there is more to this."

"I need a promise from you first."

Fleur was surprised. "Vik this sounds serious."

"It is."

She took an oath. "Now what is this?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Before she protested a voice said. "But I can."

Fleur turned around and found Oliver standing behind her. She had met him a few times and thought he and Viktor were cute together. She was disappointed when he moved to the States that summer. She had been trying to set up her old friend for years and thought Oliver was perfect. The only other option she considered was her brother in law Charlie. But she truly wondered if it was true, he preferred dragons, he never dated.

The two men shared a look but they were reminded that she had taken an oath. Neither doubted she didn't need it though but had promised Harry they would use it. They knew he had trouble trusting people but they would show him people could be trusted.

"We need your father's help with a portkey."

Fleur was confused. "Why?"

"We need to get three people home to the UK undetected."

"Should I be worried you are smuggling criminals?"

Viktor reminded her. "You know us better."

Fleur did. "Then who?"

"Harry."

Fleur was shocked. "Harry? He is dead."

Viktor shook his head. "He is alive."

Oliver gave a short explanation. "We need your help."

Fleur was pale. "Oh Harry."

Viktor put a hand on her. "He wants to…..and for his daughter to be raised there."

Oliver pressed. "But it needs to be safe."

Fleur assured them. "My father will help with a portkey, and I will help any way I can."

Oliver let out a breath. "Thank you."

Fleur asked. "I would like to tell my husband."

It was not about not keeping a secret from her husband. She didn't like to but she would if it was needed and it would not hurt him. But she knew her brother cared about Harry. Like Charlie, he had only got to know Harry the past few years. She was not surprised to learn that the Weasleys had been paid to take care of Harry. Or to believe the rest of the story as well. It wasn't only her mother in law that she had issues with.

She assured them. "Bill cares about Harry."

Oliver shared a look with Viktor. "He doesn't know him well."

Viktor agreed. "Only in the war."

Fleur reminded him. "Why you know it isn't false."

Oliver sighed. "Harry would like to have more of the family."

Fleur invited them to come. "You can tell him yourself."

Oliver agreed. "But an oath….."

"He will take one but it won't be needed."

Bill was surprised when they arrived. He was with her parents and sister. "I didn't know they were coming."

Fleur kissed him. "They need some help."

Viktor nodded. "But we need an oath."

Bill was a bit slower to take one than the others but did. "What is this about?"

"Harry." Viktor finally said.

Gabrielle was the one who asked. "I thought you said he died."

Bill shared her confusion. "He did."

Viktor explained. "We hoped you could help."

Francoise agreed. "It will take a few hours."

Bill looked. "Is this true?"

Oliver nodded. "He wants the baby to have her family."

Fleur reminded him. "Harry was like a brother to some of you."

Oliver admitted. "The baby is your niece."

Bill turned to look at him in total shock. He knew that Oliver was not just meaning in the adopted brother sort of sense. He knew Fred and George considered Harry to be a brother and he had started to as had Charlie. Ron and Ginny had pretended to, for the money that they had received. But there was more to this and he needed to know what Oliver meant. He could see from the look on his wife, she didn't know either.

Oliver was reluctant as even Draco didn't know yet. "Fred was her daddy, why he is so anxious to have George be a part of her life."


	5. family reunion

Harry had been reluctant to allow them to tell Bill and Fleur. He was still not certain that they could not have got the Krums to help in some way. But Remus was sure that they could trust the Delacaurs to help him out. Remus reminded him what the family owed him and Fleur adored him. Harry had his heart broken many times by people he thought he could trust. He knew Hermione was involved, though not to what extent she was. It was not about himself though that he worried. He worried about his daughter, and making sure she was always safe. He wondered if he was being selfish not to wait until she was born. He wanted her home so she could have her Uncle George, but maybe he should just wait. But he wanted her born home in the UK with George there. George was the closest thing to Fred he could give his daughter, her daddy's twin.

Word came from Oliver and a portkey for them. It was not one for the UK, but they had expected to need to go to France first of course. Draco would come with them to France and then head home with his own portkey it was decided.

Remus showed it. "It's time."

Harry was pale. "I am not sure."

Draco said. "You can wait."

Remus shook his head. "The sooner, the safer for her."

Harry sighed. "And Christmas."

Draco smiled. "Dad has a home ready for you."

Harry looked around. "Our things."

Remus knew he was slowing things. "The elves have packed."

Draco took the portkey. "Are you ready?"

Harry touched his belly. "Am I right?"

Remus kissed his head. "Yes."

Harry looked at Teddy. "I could risk you both."

"Teddy and I are safe."

Draco added. "And we will help keep them so."

Harry finally nodded. "I am ready."

Remus activated it. "Here we go."

Harry kept his eyes on Remus and Teddy. He wished he could see Teddy grow up just as much as his own daughter. He knew Remus would help raise his daughter. He didn't have his own parents but Moony would be a grandfather to her. With Uncle George, Grandpa Remus, and Oliver, he knew she would be safe. And others like Luna and Neville, Viktor, Andromeda and perhaps Fleur if this worked. He would ensure she was not only safe, but she had the life that he had never had. His little girl would always be loved and protected even if she didn't have her dads.

The portkey whisked them away and Harry found himself quite dizzy when they arrived. He had got better at portkeys and could apparated when not this pregnant, but long distance was hard. He stumbled when they arrived where they were going.

A hand reached out to steady him. "Watch it Harry."

Harry straightened. "Bill."

Bill heard the doubt and pulled him into a hug. "You are safe."

Fleur threw her arms around him. "I am so relieved."

Remus motioned. "Maybe we should sit."

Harry nodded. "I am tired."

Fleur motioned. "This is our home in Paris. You will spend the night."

Bill saw his confusion. "Lucius thought it best."

Remus thought it wise. "You are already exhausted."

"And Christmas is not for a few days. " Draco reminded him.

Fleur suggested. "You could spend Christmas here."

Bill smiled. "Other than George and Charlie….."

Harry cut him off. "George."

Bill corrected him. "You can trust Charlie."

Viktor had arrived. "I second that."

Harry sighed. "I'd like to be home."

Bill looked at his belly. "Our niece?"

Draco had not pushed. "You have said it before."

Harry nodded. "Fred."

Remus had already planned to help Harry leave the country, when Albus came back from the dead. Alastor had been involved but at the time he hadn't planned to fake his death. He had been on the hunt and away from school when Albus came. He learned his friends were taking money, and he had come back to school. He had not let on that he knew, just saw no point of being on the hunt alone. With the death of Moody, Xeno had become involved to help Severus. Harry had remained in contact with the twins both on the hunt and when he was at school. Fred had been helping Xeno with the underground and he knew Harry's plan. He and Fred had grown close, and what had once been a brotherly bond, deepened into love. They had made love for the first time not long before the final battle, but she was conceived days before. Fred had planned to come with him though he would not have faked his death. He and George had spoken of opening another shop in North America.

Bill was shocked. "Does George know?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I am alive or pregnant."

Remus squeezed his hand. "He will be so happy."

Fleur mentioned. "I am sure you are hungry."

Harry was overwhelmed. "A bit tired."

Remus shook his head. "You need to eat."

Harry sighed. "I need some fresh air."

Fleur suggested. "Why don't you walk in the garden while I call for food?"

Oliver worried as Harry went to the doors. "He is pale."

Remus calmed him. "It's just a lot to take in."

Fleur eventually followed him out. "Harry."

"Thank you for helping me. Any debt your…."

Fleur cut him off. "This has nothing to do with you saving me."

Harry turned to her. "Bill's niece."

She shook her head. "We offered help before Oliver told us."

Bill may not have been as close as the twins but he considered Harry family. He would not have had his wife or the baby on the way, if not for Harry. Fleur was not as far along as Harry, she was just barely four months. Viktor had been joking when he commented how big she was, she had just started showing and was still tiny. Bill and Fleur would ensure that Harry's little girl was safe and loved in the UK.

Harry looked at her belly. "She'll have one little cousin to play with."

* * *

George had been kept busy that season. The shop in London had been re-opened since the war and was thriving as always. He and Fred had planned to open a second one. He had been surprised when Fred had suggested they open two, one in Scotland and one in North America. He had his suspicions who Fred wanted to run the one in North America. Unfortunately both of them were dead, and plans had changed. George had just bought the old Zonkos. Lee had been working for him, and would take over the second shop. Harry had left him a chunk of money when he died, though his Black and Potter fortune had gone to Remus. Harry had got reward money from the war and it was what was left for George. Lee would run the shop in Scotland when it opened, and he would remain in London. He and Angie were dating, and she was a nurse here.

He was surprised when he received word from Bill. Bill had been spending more time in France and was looking to move down there. He had thought his brother had gone there for Christmas. He could work from home when needed, and they had gone days before.

He saw Bill come in. "Hey Bill."

Bill smiled. "Glad you are here."

George smirked. "You asked to meet."

Bill shrugged. "You haven't had much to do with the family."

George didn't deny it. "But you and Charlie are different."

Bill smiled. "Have you seen Charlie recently?"

"No. I was surprised when he moved back."

Bill motioned. "Can you leave the store?"

"The day is slowing down a bit."

"Good." Bill simply said.

"What is this about?"

Bill motioned. "I need some help."

George was confused. "Help? And I thought you were in France."

Bill threw a cloak at him. "A surprise."

George smirked. "Not much for shopping."

Bill shrugged. "If no help, can get Angie."

George had no idea what his brother was up to but he put on his cloak. He had been about to leave anyways, and his clerk knew that. He still had no idea what his brother was doing in the country. He was happy to help but he was not the person one usually asked for shopping advice. He doubted either his sister in law or the baby, needed any of his joke products. But it was unusual that his brother would come to him for some help. If for no other reason than being curious and wanting to know what his brother needed, he followed Bill from the store.

Bill would not tell him where they were going and led him into one of the residential streets off the alley. George knew the street well as Angie had a place along here that George would likely move into. But it was not to their home that they headed.

George stopped. "This belongs to…."

Bill nodded. "I know."

"What are we doing here?"

"It is just the easiest way."

George was so confused. "Best place for what."

Bill smiled. "To take you to the surprise."

"How are the Malfoys involved?"

Bill led him up. "We need not be seen."

"What is this about? I know they have businesses….."

Bill stopped him as he opened the door. "I wasn't shopping."

George got that. "Why all this secrecy?"

"Just trust me."

George saw the floo powder. "If it is a surprise for your wife, why all the secrecy for me?"

Bill handed him powder. "It's not for my wife."

George took some. "Then for who?"

Bill went to put some in the fire. "You."

"Where are we going?"

George had no idea what the home was when Bill said the name. For some reason the name seemed oddly familiar but he had no idea down the powder, he stepped into the flames having even less idea what his brother was up to. He had always trusted Bill though. He knew the lies of his parents and many siblings but the two oldest he could trust. But he still had no idea what his brother was up to.

He was surprised when he came into a den. "Lady Longbottom? What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled. "The home belongs to myself."

George was confused. "I thought the house was an old safe house…."

Bill agreed. "That our Uncles used? It was."

Augusta reminded her. "They worked with my son Frank."

George looked around. "Why are we here?"

Bill smiled. "There is someone you need to see."

"Neville? I…."

Augusta shook her head. "He won't be here till later."

"What is this about? Why all the secrecy?"

Bill just smiled. "Your surprise."

George was frustrated. "Then what is it."

Oliver appeared. "It's more of a whom."

George hugged him. "Happy to see you but why all this secrecy?"

Oliver laughed. "Not for me."

Before he could ask, a voice came from behind. "It's for me."

George turned in shock. "Harry? Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Hey George."

George caught him up in his arms. "Oh thank Merlin, I thought you dead."

Harry gently explained what happened and ended with. "But I needed to come back."

George shook his head. "We won't let you die. There has to be a way. Maybe Poppy or even…"

Harry motioned to Severus who was there. "He keeps trying to tell me there is hope."

George did not understand why Harry was giving up. He was shocked Harry was alive but he was not surprised about Fred. He had known, Fred had never kept something like that from him. It was why he knew that the two had planned to move and run the new shop again. Harry was home and they would find a cure for him and make him safe here as well. He had lost Fred, he was not going to lose Harry again, now he had him back.

Harry stopped him. "We can't use the spell."

George pushed. "Any risk is worth it."

Harry asked. "Is it worth Fred's daughter?"

George stopped in shock. "Daughter?"

Harry put George's hand on his belly. "His daughter."

George was shocked. "He would have loved her so much."

Harry nodded. "I won't give her up."

George shook his head. "There has to be a way."

Severus sighed. "The longer he waits…."

Harry cut him off. "I won't risk her for a small chance."

He had this fight with the man more than once. Severus was trying to help him for the sake of Remus and for Lily as well. He understand the boy's desire to protect the baby. He was more like his mother than Severus had ever realized until now. Lily had died for her son, refused to leave him, and flee. And now Harry refused the potion, to protect his daughter, and likely die. He didn't like to fail twice though.

George shook his head. "My niece will have you, we will find a way. She needs one daddy."


	6. possible help

George could not believe he still had Harry. The loss of his twin had devastated him and the loss of Harry had been nearly as bad. To have Harry back meant the world to him. And the news that Harry was pregnant with Fred's daughter, was the most incredible news beyond him being alive. He was at a loss at what to do. He didn't want to lose Harry but he couldn't tell Harry to give up the baby either. He knew that Harry could never sacrifice a child after what his mother had done, and who he was. But it was also the daughter of his twin and someone he loved as a brother too. He could never have Fred back but this little girl was a part of him. He had such mixed emotions and he needed to find a way to have both.

Severus hoped that now Harry was home he would see reason. He had failed with Lily but he would not fail with Harry. He knew Lily had been right, she would not have been the sister he loved if she had left her son. But he could not allow Lily's son to die now.

George sought him out. "You need to do something."

"I have already said."

George pushed. "I know you don't care about…."

"I helped him this far." Severus spat.

"For the sake of his mother and Remus."

"If it was just for them, I'd have gone long ago."

George was confused. "You hated him."

"But he was my sister's son." Severus grunted.

"Then help me." George tried.

"You want him to give up your twin's baby?"

George sighed. "No. I couldn't ask him to."

"Then what do you expect from me?"

"There has to be some other way."

Severus sighed. "There may be one."

George stopped. "Harry said nothing."

Severus grunted. "He has no idea."

There was one thing he could think of doing. As far as he could tell, the same love that had saved him as a baby, could save him now. When Voldemort had cursed him in the woods, he had killed the horcrux in Harry. But while it was gone, there was a hint of the curse left in him, why his scar had never left him. It was that bit of the curse which was now feeding into his system and killing him. It was a slow acting killing curse, and like the real one, there was no known defense. Lily's love had saved Harry originally but Voldemort had neutralized that with Harry's blood.

George was confused at what the man was trying to get at. Lily was dead and there was no way she could make the sacrifice for her son again. And there was no way that Harry would allow anyone to die for him again, or for his little girl.

"No one dying is required." Severus assured him.

"Then what?"

"Remember the wards on Privet?"

George nodded. "Why Harry had to stay."

Severus nodded. "And why was it?"

"Because his only blood family lived there."

"Because Petunia and her son were a link."

George understood. "Petunia?"

"She has her sister's blood. A link to the original sacrifice."

"Can we not just take some from her?" George asked.

"No, it must be given of her own will." Severus sighed.

George didn't get it. "They took Harry's blood…."

Severus cut him off. "The ceremony was different."

"So we just have to convince Petunia to give us some blood."

"But we cannot threaten. It has to be of free will."

George sighed. "Easier said than done."

They both knew that the woman had never had any love lost for Harry or his mother. She had taken Harry in but she had always hated him. Harry had not had any contact with her since he left her home at seventeen. The order had put them into hiding but they had returned after the war finished. Both men had their doubts that the woman would ever be willing to help Harry out like this.

"We have to try."

Severus sighed. "There is no assurance it will work."

George stood. "You can't give up."

Severus grunted. "I am not. But she is stubborn."

George asked. "Can this work?"

"Petunia?"

"The spell. Can it work?"

Severus was uncertain. "It has never been done before."

George was pale. "He has survived a lot."

"I guess we need the boy wonder to do it again."

"Do you know where the woman is?"

Severus nodded. "I believe they returned home."

George was ready to go. "What are we waiting for?"

"We may need Harry."

George stopped. "Is that wise?"

Severus shrugged. "It may be the only way."

Severus had not told Harry until now as he had been uncertain. But with Harry in the country it seemed it was worth a try. George and Severus spoke to Remus before they went to Harry with this. They were reluctant to give Harry false hope but he had not had any hope of any kind until now. But they also knew it would be rough on him facing the woman. Remus agreed, and they spoke to Harry about what they needed to do.

Harry was pale but nodded. "I don't think she will help."

* * *

Privet Drive had not changed over the years. Petunia and Vernon had returned that summer to their home. Vernon had simply taken a leave of absence from his job during the time they were gone. They were happy back in their old home and their old lives as well. Dudley had actually started college in the fall. In his new school he had cleaned up a bit and he had got into a computer game design program. He was home for the holidays and Petunia was so happy to have him. Marge was to join them, they had not spent much time with her, in the past year.

Petunia was busy in the kitchen two days before Christmas. Marge was arriving later that day and she was busy baking and cooking as well. For a moment her mind went to her nephew. She had no idea why, he had died months before, and she had not thought of him until now.

There was a knock and Vernon called. "Get the door."

Petunia wiped her hands. "I am busy."

"Dud and I are watching the game."

Petunia sighed. "Don't complain if your dinner is burned."

Vernon called. "Just go out for dinner."

Petunia went to open the door. "Marge we were not…."

Albus smiled as her voice trailed off. "Petunia."

She stared at the man. "What are you doing here?"

Albus motioned. "Perhaps I can come in?"

Petunia glared. "And why would I?"

Albus sighed. "There are things we need to discus."

Petunia ground her teeth. "Make it quick."

Albus came in. "Your courtesy has not changed."

"Your lack of invitation hasn't either." She spat.

"I simply didn't know I'd be in the area."

Petunia had never liked the man from the first time she had met him. And it was not because he belonged to that world either. He had come to speak to them the day after Harry had been left there. There was something about the man that she had never trusted at all. The last time he had come was when she was told that her nephew had been killed. He had come to return her to her old life and bring her the news.

Albus had hoped he would never have to see these people again. He had been done with them when he had seen Harry dead in battle. The boy he had not mourned. Harry needed to die and it had been so much easier. Albus knew Harry had known about his lies, and was a loose cannon.

Petunia led him into the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"I have come about Harry."

"My nephew is dead. You have already told me."

Albus nodded. "It is about his estate."

Petunia smirked. "If you think he left me…."

Albus cut her off. "You have your sister's money from your parents."

Petunia agreed. "I don't see why you are here."

Albus smiled. "I think perhaps you were short changed."

"Short changed?"

"You are Harry's only blood family. You should have inherited more." Albus pushed.

Petunia eyed him. "Oh and you are here to help me gain it?"

"Remus I will argue deserved some, the Black estate possibly, but not the rest."

Petunia didn't like this. "And what would you get for helping me?"

"There are some seats. You are a muggle, so of course you could not use them but…."

She understood. "But you could."

"There are changes that could be made, I know Harry would have wanted."

Petunia smirked. "Since when have you cared what my nephew wanted?"

Albus sighed. "Not this again. It was for the best."

Petunia pointed. "I let you make me treat him….no more."

"It kept him safe." Albus pushed.

She laughed. "He is dead, how safe was he?"

Albus reminded her. "He died after. He saved many."

Petunia led him out. "Get out of my house."

Albus tried. "If you changed your mind….."

He found the door slammed in his face. He had known the woman was trouble and had to force her and Vernon to be so cruel to Harry. Harry had to be humble and controllable for his plans. He could not contest the Black money, as both Harry and Sirius named Remus secondary heir to the money. And with Harry dead, Teddy was the next for the title, his mother had been a Black as well. But the Potter estate he could and to be proxy for Black until Teddy was older. He needed control of those seats, and Petunia was the only way for him to get them.

Vernon came to her. "What did he want?"

Petunia turned. "Harry's estate."

Vernon smirked. "Never changed."

Petunia sighed. "Harry is dead, but he won't meddle."

Vernon thought. "Maybe the money…"

Petunia cut him off. "I will not rob from my nephew."

Vernon reminded her. "He is dead."

Petunia sighed. "And he had a will."

Vernon reminded her. "We housed him. We…."

She cut him off. "That man paid us. And after how we treated Harry….."

Vernon kissed her. "I know."

Petunia motioned. "I should see to the food."

Vernon stopped. "Did you hear something?"

Dudley called. "It's happening again."

Petunia rushed into the den. "The fire."

Many years before, Harry's friends had come through the fire and blown up their electric one. They had a real fireplace installed some years ago after the incident. There had been no fire in the fireplace but they had been planning on one later that evening after dinner. But they found when they entered the room, there was a fire in the fireplace. And it was not a normal fire, it was green, they had only seen that once before now.

They were all shocked when Harry stepped from the fire. "Hi."

** AN: Please remember to continue showing your support with the review button**


	7. muggle relations

Harry had not known how to approach the couple. He knew maybe he should not just come through the fire but he had no idea what else to do. He was surprised to learn it was still hooked to the floo network after all these years. He doubted anyone would watch the house any more. He knew Arabella had worked for Albus though. The woman had always been kind to him but he had to be careful. He doubted he would be welcome in the house either way. He knew the couple hated him and he had very little hope that the woman would help him out. The only hope he had was that for his mother's sake, she might. She had shown some slight concern for him when she was reminded of her sister.

Petunia stared at her nephew and thought she had surely lost her mind. She had been told he died and had never expected to see him again. She was told he had been buried with his parents to no surprise. As far as she knew that was in Wales some where.

Harry eyed them. "Hello."

Petunia gasped. "Harry?"

Vernon caught his wife when she fainted. "How?"

Dudley stared at his cousin. "You are dead."

Harry was joined by Remus and George. "Not exactly."

Petunia came around. "What happened?"

Vernon worried. "You fainted."

Petunia was white. "I thought I saw my nephew."

Vernon answered. "You did."

Petunia looked to Harry. "Are you a ghost?"

Harry shook his head. "I am here."

Dudley kept eying him. "That old teacher said you died."

Remus bristled. "Albus."

Vernon nodded. "You just missed him."

Harry was stock white. "I should have known."

He had no idea why Albus would have come here. He knew Albus was well aware of how he had been treated by the couple. He was told while Minerva had sent the letters, Albus was the one who had done the envelopes. The man had known full well that he had lived in a closet for years. He assumed Albus was trying to get at either his money or his titles. He wondered how easy it was to convince the couple to help.

Petunia watched Harry in total shock. She had felt such guilt since he died, in not making amends with him first. She would always regret what she allowed Albus to force her to do to Harry. She hated the world that stole her sister and then her nephew, but never Lily or her son.

Harry sighed. "I should have known…."

Dudley stopped him. "Mum threw him out."

Petunia nodded. "He wanted me to help him get your seats."

Harry turned back. "Didn't offer enough?"

Vernon spoke up. "Your Aunt wouldn't steal from you."

Harry didn't buy it. "Too above you? Locking me…."

Petunia cut him off. "Harry, I am so sorry."

Vernon shocked him. "Albus forced us to."

Remus spoke Harry's confusion. "What do you mean?"

Petunia sighed. "He threatened you and our family."

Vernon added. "We did our best."

Harry shook. "You call that your best?"

"He wanted us to beat you." Petunia admitted.

"And encouraged more." Vernon spat."

Harry was pale as he understood Vernon. "I guess I should be grateful you didn't hate me that much."

Petunia cut him off. "I never hated you."

Petunia knew he had every right not to believe her. She had always loved her sister and she had loved Harry though she couldn't show it. She had refused to touch Harry though, no matter what Albus offered. He had threatened to take Harry and place him with a family who would take the kind of care he wanted, if she did not follow the basic rules. She knew Harry would have been beaten and likely worse, if he had been taken. And they were threatened with their own safety as well. She had loved Lily and her son, and had done what she had believed to be the best.

Petunia added. "I loved your mother and you."

"You never saw her after she left. Sirius said…."

Petunia shook her head. "I saw her when you were a baby."

"I don't believe you."

Petunia left and came back with a photo. "I should have shown you this."

Harry touched the picture. "You and my mum, and me and Dudley?"

Petunia nodded. "I always regretted not coming to the wedding."

Harry looked up. "I never knew."

Petunia wiped his tears. "I am sorry. I wish there was some way to go back."

Vernon agreed. "We tried to keep you safe but we made mistakes."

Remus spoke up. "There is something you can do to help."

Petunia turned to him. "What?"

Harry sighed. "I am dying."

Petunia was in tears. "No."

George added. "You may be able to help."

Harry explained what had happened and how he was alive. Petunia was surprised to learn most people thought Harry was dead. Harry left out he was pregnant but did mention his child. He told them there was a chance it may not work but that Severus thought there was a chance it could help. Harry just needed some of Petunia's blood if she was willing to give it. Remus had been given a bottle and taught a spell by Severus.

Petunia did not pause to give it. She kissed Harry on the head. "I truly hope it helps. I will forever regret what I allowed to happen to you."

* * *

Severus was surprised when Harry had come back with the blood sample in hand. He had his doubts that Petunia would ever be willing to help. He had not told Harry about the spell right away because of the doubts. He wasn't certain it would work but it was their best option right now. He was surprised to learn that Petunia had been forced to treat Harry the way she had. He had never thought highly of the woman from the start.

It was decided that the potion would wait until after Christmas. Harry wanted to focus on the holiday. He remembered the happy ones at school and was worried this may be his last one. He thought about his daughter and her first Christmas which he hoped to see.

Christmas morning found a full house. "May be my last."

"It wont be."

Harry turned. "I know may last a year or so….."

Remus cut him off. "You need to have faith Harry."

Harry put his hand to his belly. "I am trying."

Remus kissed his cheek. "A few others have arrived."

Severus who was there assured him. "Just more of those lions you approved."

Harry managed a small smile. "Can you handle them all?"

Severus smirked. "Not a tower full."

Remus squeezed his arm. "They should be in the den."

Harry went down with them. "Happy memories before…."

"Before we ensure you have many more." Severus surprisingly answered.

George's voice could be heard when they got down. "Get in here already."

Harry could hear Angie. "What are you talking about?"

Alicia agreed. "You promised us quite the surprise."

George grinned. "Oliver gave me it and I thought I better share."

Oliver saw Harry and motioned. "Too big to wrap."

Harry entered. "Hi."

Katie was shocked. "Harry."

Harry found himself swarmed by the last three members of the dream team. Angie was married to George so she would have known soon anyways. Neville and Luna were there, Bill and Fleur who had been at the Burrow before, Augusta and Xeno, and Andromeda of course. The Malfoys would be joining them later he was told. He had needed reminding of all the support he had and those he would have back in his life. Oliver shared a smile with Viktor and George, as Harry was reunited with the girls. They were given a very short run down of what happened. The focus was meant to be on today but they needed to know. They were determined Harry would live and excited for the baby.

Harry was so happy to have them back he barely even noticed any gifts. Even if he was in hiding, he was reminded of what he had to give up. He wanted this for his daughter but he could admit he wanted it for himself as well.

Later in time for Christmas dinner Harry looked at George. "No crackers?"

George shook his head. "I seemed to have forgot."

Angie smirked. "Or he opened half of them."

Draco smirked. "Haven't heard that since school."

Harry shared a look with Draco. "He was always a bit of a kid."

George looked hurt. "I guess I just have a young soul."

Bill spoke up. "It seems someone brought them."

Harry was on edge when he saw another red head. "You."

Charlie put down the bag. "Not the greeting I was expecting."

Harry was on edge. "How are you here?"

Bill spoke. "I told you that you could trust him."

Draco assured Harry. "He took an oath."

Charlie hugged Harry. "We were not all pricks."

Harry reluctantly returned it. "I am happy to see that."

George grabbed a cracker. "You should get first one."

Harry laughed a little. "Been a while."

Charlie was back in the country but not full time. Like Bill, he still had contact with his parents but it was very limited. He was happy to know that Harry was alive and he was here to help. The meal was a happy one and for one day Harry was able to put away all fears and concerns. For one day Harry could remember what he was fighting to give his daughter. Even if the potion didn't work, she would have them.

Draco found him outside later. "I was looking for you."

Harry didn't turn. "I needed air."

"They can be a lot."

"You just say that because they are lions."

Draco laughed. "Or because for you so many."

Harry sighed. "I am happy to be back."

Draco put a hand on him. "It is natural."

Harry watched him. "Last Christmas we were on the hunt still. We didn't come back until after."

"I remember."

"Ron was gone. It was after that I found out…." Harry trailed off.

"Did Hermione take money?" Draco had to ask.

Harry shrugged. "She knew some of it. And is married to Ron. I don't know how deep."

Draco pointed at the house. "You don't need her."

Harry sunk down. "I just…..all those years I thought….."

Draco understood. "It wasn't all lies."

Harry looked at his belly. "She will have an easier time."

Draco handed him something. "Here."

Harry looked at it. "What is this?"

"I know you have been away but you know what a gift is Potter."

Harry smirked. "Back to Potter are we?"

Draco motioned. "Open it."

Harry opened the gift in surprise, not expecting what. He was still not certain why Severus had sent Draco to him in Canada. He was happy he came back but the man could have come. Inside Harry found two items. One was a little set of robes for his daughter, Gryffindor, which made him smile. The other was for Harry, a triple frame. One was him with his parents, the middle with Remus and Teddy, the third was empty.

He explained. "A place for a photo of you and your daughter when she is born."

Continue to review


	8. starting treatment

Christmas had been a happy occasion with those he loved around him. He would need those memories to cling to in the next few days. He had been warned that the procedure would not be simple. It was not a simple matter of giving him a potion like a cure. Severus was worried they would need an actual healer. He was a medic and Andromeda was a midwife, but neither had gone further. He had not told Harry but he had Poppy on alert he may need her. She didn't know about Harry yet but he trusted the woman. Harry had been popular among the staff at school, not only Hagrid. The procedure would take a few days and would be almost like chemo. It had to be administered slowly, due to the baby he carried. It would have been much simpler if it was just a potion, but Severus didn't have the time to try and work one out. He knew the longer they waited the more dangerous. He didn't know if the potion would work either way, and prayed Harry would make it through this.

Harry knew all of the risks but only to himself. He had been warned that if the potion did not work, it may speed up the process of his death. They could keep him alive till the baby was born, but likely by inducing a coma. Harry was worried but he was convinced to take the risk.

George was with him the morning. "Are you sure?"

Harry reminded him. "You helped."

"But I didn't know about this."

Harry sighed. "You told me to try anything."

Remus stood in the door. "We did."

"But maybe it better to wait and do….." George trailed off.

Harry reminded him. "The wait may be worse."

George put a hand on Harry's belly. "You have to be here for her."

Harry put his hand on George's. "And with some luck I will."

Severus came in the door. "Luck?"

George looked at the man. "That you don't poison him."

Severus smirked. "Better have more faith in my skill."

Harry watched him. "It's ready?"

Severus sat. "Are you?"

Harry eyed it. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded. "It is the best option."

Harry looked at his belly. "It won't hurt her?"

"I would do nothing to harm Lily's granddaughter." Severus assured him but added. "Or her son."

Harry was reluctant but he nodded that he was ready. He wasn't sure why but he had come to trust this man with his life and his baby as well. It took time but he had come to realize how much Severus had loved his mother. For the sake of Lily, Severus had helped him for years. And he had helped Harry escape at the end of the final battle. If only for the sake of his mother, he knew Severus would never risk the baby, or Harry if he could. He only took this risk with the potion as he knew Harry would die without it. The baby was the one who they had to watch.

Remus held Harry's hand as the magic needle was inserted into his arm. He prayed that this would work and he would have Harry. He had lost almost everyone he loved and all he had left were his two sons, Harry he included. He lost his wife and all but one of his friends.

Harry held his hand as it started. "It will be okay."

Remus nodded. "I should be telling you that."

Harry touched his belly. "If I am not….."

"You will be."

"We know there is a risk I won't be awake." Harry reminded him.

Remus stopped him. "You can't think like that."

"No doubting my skills already." Severus chimed in.

Harry looked at him. "I am not. Luck just is never on my side."

George reminded him. "You are the boy who lived twice."

Harry was pale. "Not so much."

Remus corrected him. "You are alive still."

Severus added. "And we will see it remains so."

Harry looked at Severus and George. "Can we have some alone time?"

Severus nodded. "I need to meet Draco."

George was reluctant. "I will be back."

Harry assured him. "You better."

The others who knew he was alive knew he was going through some kind of treatment. But other than Oliver, none knew the risk to Harry in doing it. He didn't want them to be worried about him and hovering. But George had to know and Harry had relied on Oliver for way too long. In a way Oliver had become his closest confident, though George was still very close. He trusted them both with his life and his baby.

Remus sighed. "You're scared."

Harry couldn't look at him. "I worry I am wrong."

Remus sighed. "The baby is at no risk."

Harry reminded him. "It may speed up my death.'

Remus was pale. "You have to stop…."

"I may never see her."

Remus heard the pain. "You will see her."

"You don't know that."

Remus didn't back down. "You will hold her in your arms."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You have too much of your mother in you."

Harry had tears. "I wish I was as strong."

Remus laughed. "You are so much stronger than you know."

Harry was drifting off. "I haven't chosen a name."

Remus kissed his sleeping brow. "There is plenty of time."

As he watched Harry sleeping he prayed he was right. Lily may have died when Harry was a baby but she had him for a year and a few months. Harry needed a chance to hold his daughter in his arms. Remus too wondered for a moment if they were wrong not to wait on the potion. There was a chance it wouldn't work and Harry would never even get to see his daughter. Harry deserved the chance to hold her.

Severus came in hours later to relieve him. "You need rest too. Both your sons need you."

* * *

Harry had been out for three days. Severus had no way of telling them if the potion was working or not yet. The baby was being monitored to make sure she was okay of course. Severus would know when Harry was healed if it worked but not until then. For now it was a waiting game. George and Remus took turns by his side, going in rotation, much of the time. Severus and Draco though took their own turns. They reminded Remus that he had a baby and George that he had a shop. George had to be careful as they could not have people suspicious.

The others had been anxious to come see him but had been kept at bay. They were reminded that he needed rest and that it could be dangerous. No one else but Oliver knew how much danger the procedure could be to Harry. Oliver was there when he could, but he had games.

Draco was working with his Uncle. "How is it going?"

Severus sighed. "The same."

Draco was pale. "Should he not have…..?"

Severus watched him. "Concerned for him?"

Draco grunted. "Could say the same to you."

Severus reminded him. "I have his mother and Remus."

Draco changed topics. "Will it be okay?"

Severus sighed. "I am speaking to Poppy today."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Harry has a number of people around here who care for him."

Draco heard a sound. "Someone is trying to enter."

Severus motioned. "You should be off to London."

Albus was at the door. "Why is your classroom warded?"

Severus smirked. "I was working on a potion I didn't want a student to walk in on."

Albus did not look like he was convinced. "I need you to supervise this weekend."

Severus stopped. "I did last."

Albus smirked. "Have plans I don't know of?"

"I don't recall when I need to pass them by you."

Albus went to leave. "I am sure Lucius will understand."

Severus shared a look with his godson and he knew he needed to speak to Poppy even more. If he couldn't go this weekend someone needed to. As a midwife, Andromeda didn't have as much experience as he did. Though she worked as a nurse, Poppy had done her full healer training. He had counted her and Filius as his only friends on staff. And he knew how fond of Harry the woman had always been.

Draco accompanied his Uncle into town after having found Poppy was not at school. They found her at the Hogshead having a drink with Filius of all people. Knowing they could trust Aberforth, the only one else there, they still used a charm just in case Albus lurked.

Poppy was surprised. "Why the secrecy Severus?"

Filius agreed. "Aberforth spies for no one."

Severus agreed. "But we know he lurks."

Draco nodded. "Or his rats."

Poppy agreed. "Those days are over."

"Not as over as you may think."

Draco added. "We need help."

Poppy was confused. "You look healthy."

Draco stopped her. "It's not for us."

"It's for Harry." Severus finished.

Poppy was shocked. "He is alive?"

Severus nodded. "Though he may not stay that way."

Poppy listened to the story. "I am meant to visit my sister this weekend."

Filius chimed in. "I may not be a healer, but the boy has my support."

Severus told Poppy the location. "I am stuck this weekend."

Poppy assured him. "I will see my sister another time."

Draco was relieved that the two could be trusted and would help. He headed for London himself as he had to meet with his dad. He dropped some papers off with his father and gave Lucius an update. Lucius had an odd look on his face when his son spoke about Harry. Draco didn't understand the look at all. Lucius had his suspicions about his son and he knew Severus had thought the same thing more than once.

Draco was in Diagon when he ran into someone. "Excuse me."

A voice cut through. "Malfoy."

Draco looked up. "Granger."

Hermione smirked. "Been a long time."

Draco returned it. "Not long enough."

Hermione went to pass. "You should be grateful my husband is not here."

Draco laughed. "I always am. But why would you say that?"

"He would not be pleased you seem to think you still own the world."

Draco sneered. "The Granger I remember didn't need the likes of Weasel to fight her battles. Slugged me if I recall."

Hermione remembered. "It would not be good for an attorney to be seen brawling in public."

"Future."

"Besides I'd not want to hurt the baby." Hermione added.

"Married only moths and pregnant? Didn't think Weasel sperm would be so potent. Would think you'd finish law school first."

Hermione smiled. "It seemed right. Little Harry is due on the anniversary."

Draco stopped. "Little Harry?"

Hermione reminded him. "He was our best friend. It's too early to know yet, but I am sure it's a boy."

Draco smirked. "Heard rumors you were on the pay roll."

Hermione went red in anger. "Lies."

Draco smirked. "Just your husband then? We both know you are not dumb enough not to know the truth."

Hermione stormed off in the other direction without another response to him. Draco had to wonder how long she had been lying to Harry. It may not have been from the start but she had to know. Hermione was a lot of things but she was no idiot. It made his skin crawl to think that she planned to name a son Harry. Of course the couple had no intention of honoring their late friend. They were once again cashing in on him.

Draco sighed as he went to leave. "He will come up with a better name for her, when he wakes. I know he will wake."

**Please continue to support.**


	9. final diagnosis

It had been nearly a week since they had started the treatment. Andromeda and Oliver were both at the house as well as George. Draco had come as often as he could. Severus had been unable to get away and Poppy had come that morning. Remus had been shocked when she came the first time. He had known Severus would not tell her unless she could be trusted. He was grateful for her help and that she could be trusted as well. He remembered her help all those years after full moons. He prayed that she and Severus could do something now for Harry, anything at all. He had not felt his helpless since his wife had died and he had faced his son. He survived because Teddy needed him and Harry was there for him.

Poppy came into the bedroom into the morning. Remus was asleep in the chair next to Harry, holding one of his hands. Teddy was sleeping in a bassinette next to the bed. Very rarely could they convince the man to leave Harry's side since this had begun.

Draco came in. "How is he doing?"

Poppy motioned him to be quieter. "I just begun."

Draco saw Remus. "He should go to bed."

Poppy sighed. "Try telling him that."

Draco was about to say something when he noticed. "What is wrong?"

Poppy saw where he looked. "Get your Uncle."

Draco was panicked. "Is something happening?"

Poppy motioned. "Something good I hope."

Draco headed for the floo. "He will find an excuse."

Remus was coming around. "Poppy."

Poppy was at Harry's side. "We may have our wish."

Remus came fully around. "What?"

Severus appeared. "Draco said I needed to come."

Poppy motioned. "Is that what I think?"

Remus worried. "What is it?"

Severus smiled. "The boy who lived seems to have done it again."

The IV which had been in Harry's arm seemed to have reversed. The fluid going into him had started to come out of him. And it was no longer the clear potion that it had been. It was as black as the night sky and had an odd glow to it. Severus could see why Draco had been concerned. But as he and Poppy ran tests, they shared a smile. Harry's vitals were growing stronger, and they could see his health was improving. As the last of the black drained from him, Severus performed one last test. He had told them he couldn't know if it worked until it did.

Oliver and George appeared seeming to know something was happening without being told. George stood with Remus and held him as they watched. They were all praying that Severus was right and this potion would be able to work.

Remus asked. "Did it work?"

Severus took out the needle. "Yes, there is no sign of the curse."

Oliver let out a breath. "Thank Merlin."

George asked. "That means he will be okay?"

Severus nodded. "It does."

Remus looked. "Will he wake soon?"

Poppy was unsure. "He should."

Severus agreed. "He will need to take it easy."

George was relieved. "But he will be here for her."

Oliver added. "And have a chance at a real life."

Poppy nodded. "He will."

Severus looked. "I need to return to school before I am missed."

Remus actually hugged him. "Thank you."

Severus reminded him. "He is Lily's little boy, and yours."

As he left George said. "I never thought I'd be so grateful for him."

Severus had shown more than once how much he could be counted on for Harry. Albus had always believed he had needed to force the man. But for the love of a woman he considered his sister, he never had to. He and Lily and Remus had remained close, even during their spy days. This boy meant the world to Remus and that was part as well. And since the war, he had come to start to care about Harry for himself as well.

The three remained by Harry's bed, even if told it could take some hours for him to wake. Now the potion was out, he should though. None of them wished to miss when he woke. Poppy had to go but Andromeda would be back soon and both she and Severus were on call.

It was after lunch when Remus heard. "He is waking."

George nodded. "Look at his eyes."

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on Harry."

Remus sat on the other when he put Teddy down. "Harry?"

Harry slowly came around. "Did it work?"

George nodded. "My niece will have one daddy."

Remus nodded. "I told you, you have too much of your mom in you."

Harry was relieved. "I will see her."

Oliver squeezed his hand. "You will."

Draco had appeared back in the door. "Have to work on a name for her."

Harry was surprised to see him. "You're here?"

Draco shrugged. "My Uncle had to go."

Harry smiled a little. "Hope he doesn't think I will name her Severin."

Remus assured him. "He'd probably suggest you name her for your mother, he loved her."

George suggested. "Or a flower to honor her."

Harry nodded. "And Aunt Petunia."

He never thought he would consider the woman but for a moment he did. He knew he owed his life to her and a chance to see his daughter grow up. He believed what she had said and hoped to mend fences one day. He also knew his maternal grandmother's name had been a flower as well. He was just relieved he had time to choose a name and he would be here to raise her. He hadn't had his parents, his little girl would have one.

Draco said quietly to George. "Seems you may have a nephew Harry. Hermione and Ron have the nerve to want to use the name."

* * *

The days that followed Harry slowly was able to get up and move around. He was on the mend but he still needed to ease back into things. Between the baby and being in a coma like state for a week, he needed to be careful. But by the end of the week, he was off his bed rest. He showed more hope than he had since the war. He knew he still needed to deal with Albus but he would be alive to do so. It was no longer about reclaiming his life for his daughter to have it. Now it was about being able to come back for himself as well as his daughter. He had some good memories around here. And he would make sure not only could he have a real life but that he made people pay for what they had done.

It was decided he would not confront Albus until his daughter was born. It could be too dangerous and he would not risk his daughter. His justice was important but not worth risking her. Fred's daughter meant more to him that anything and he would take no undue risk with her.

Remus worried. "Are you certain?"

"I am tired of being cooped up."

Remus reminded him. "You said you would wait."

"I am not going to school."

Remus sighed. "There are other risks."

Harry reminded him. "Severus gave me the spell."

Remus nodded. "I know I am just being cautious."

Harry kissed his cheek. "You know I love you for it."

Remus laughed. "Not very marauder of me."

Harry shrugged. "Probably why the others survived school."

Remus agreed. "Guess reasonable side helped."

Harry assured him. "I will take no risks."

Remus cut him off. "I know you won't."

"And George will be there for some."

Remus shook his head. "I know you will be safe. I just can't help…."

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "You know I love you for it."

Remus had been worried but he knew this was for the best. He just didn't want to risk losing Harry and the baby after all they had done. Severus though had taught Harry a spell. Remus had reminded the man that Albus could see through most spells but Severus had assured him. It was a spell that Alastor had taught him long ago. Harry had always been fond of the old auror and wished he was alive, not only to help but be here. From what Remus remembered, Alastor had been as fond of Harry. It was fitting one of his spells would help Harry now.

Harry had needed out of the house or he was going to go crazy. And he could admit he wanted to see some of London once again. He had never been free to when he was growing up. The closest had been when he had stayed third year at the Leaky Cauldron. But that would change.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. "Changed little."

Tom was busy behind the bar. "Can I get you anything?"

Harry was reminded of his disguise, the man always greeted him before. "No, just passing into the alley."

He was walking through the alley when he spotted Ron. 'Great.'

Ron looked at the time. "Damn I am late."

Harry wondered. 'Who is he meeting?'

Ron slipped into a café and Harry spotted Molly. "Mum, sorry I am late."

Molly kissed him. "I thought Hermione would be joining."

Ron sat. "You know she is busy with school."

Molly sighed. "I wish you had waited for a baby till she was done."

Harry smirked. 'Never thought to hear her say that.'

Ron shrugged. "Perfect timing, born on the first anniversary."

Molly reminded him. "Could be born early or late."

Ron shook his head. "We have arranged to be induced early."

Molly was surprised. "Why the risk?"

Ron reminded her. "There is no risk. And what better way than for baby Harry to be born on the day."

Harry ground his teeth. 'They wouldn't.'

Molly voiced his own thoughts. "Better a family name."

Ron shook his head. "The world believed him my best friend. It is expected."

Believed, was the right words Harry thought. He had no idea about Hermione, but Ron and Ginny were lies from day one. He should not have been surprised really. Ron had been cashing in on him since they had first met. Of course he would want to continue the name and name the boy Harry. Harry kind of hoped they had a little girl, it would be more fitting. He worried that Ron would use the name Lily though if he did.

Harry met George in his shop. "Place has grown."

George smiled. "Your daughter's legacy."

Harry smirked. "I never took shares."

George shrugged. "But her daddy did."

Harry sighed. "I miss him."

George put a hand on his belly. "He would be happy you are home."

Harry agreed. "That we have you."

George shook his head. "That you move on."

Harry agreed. "Reclaim my life."

George gently pushed. "And find love again."

Harry was pale. "Maybe one day."

George just smiled. "You may have an option already."

Harry was confused. "Who?"

"Though my twin may have worried she'd be a Slytherin if you hook up."

Before Harry could respond a voice came from behind. "George."

George turned to Ron. "What are you doing in here?"

Ron smirked. "Come to check on my investment."

George smirked. "You know you will never win."

Ron shrugged. "I am sure the courts will agree Harry would want us and his namesake to have his shares."

George pointed at the door. "I'd destroy my business first."

Harry was worried when he was gone. "You didn't tell me."

George laughed. "We both know it's empty."

Harry had refused any shares but Fred had left him some in his will. Besides he was entitled to some at any time. Harry though had left his entire estate to Remus. Ron was planning on waiting until his son was born and then taking George to court. He thought a little son Harry would help drive the point it. Just like the baby name, it made his skin crawl, that Ron would try and take half the business.

Harry grunted. "It seems Albus is not the only one I will have to deal with."

**An: Starting to consider names for Harry's little girl.**


	10. paper work

Harry decided he needed to see to a few things while still pregnant. Lucius had suggested he should speak with the ministry and make himself known. Harry was surprised to learn that Fudge had been named minister of magic again. Kingsley had considered but had remained head of the aurors. And Cornelius had found his way back to power a few months after the war. Lucius assured him the man liked power and money. And reminded Harry that the man loved to take Albus down a peg. He had only gone after Harry because of Albus in the past.

Harry was a bit reluctant but he allowed Lucius to arrange a meeting. He was reminded that Ron was trying to go after his money and likely Albus. Even if he stayed hidden for now, he needed to protect it. He would also speak to the goblins which would be easier.

Lucius walked into the man's office. "Cornelius."

The man smiled. "Lucius."

Lucius motioned. "I am happy you took the meeting."

Cornelius nodded to a chair. "I always have time for you."

Lucius sat. "I did not come for myself."

Cornelius sat. "I must say I am intrigued."

Lucius motioned. "I have someone for you to speak with."

Cornelius was confused. "Who? We are alone."

Lucius smiled. "Not quite. And more a reintroduction."

"Have you lost your mind?"

Lucius smirked. "I will forget you asked."

Cornelius looked to the door. "Is someone coming?"

"He is already here."

"You came in alone."

A third voice came. "Not so alone."

Cornelius was shocked when someone appeared from under what he realized was an invisibility cloak. He had not seen one since the end of the war. The only person he knew to own one had died in the final battle. The cloak and other items of his had been said to have vanished like his wand. Honestly he thought as many did, Albus or others had taken them as some prize or token. But it seemed neither cloak nor owner were gone. He sunk back into his chair in shock, wondering if he had been killed, or the boy had come back to haunt him now.

Harry enjoyed the look of shock on the face of the man as if he had seen a ghost. And Harry assumed for Cornelius, it was like he had. He used another spell from Moody, to get into the office. The man was continuing to help him and his daughter.

"You, you are alive?" Cornelius stuttered.

Harry smiled. "Seems I am."

Cornelius was pale. "We saw you die."

Harry shrugged. "As we saw Albus die."

Cornelius smirked. "His body was there."

Harry laughed. "Easier to fake a death without."

Cornelius looked at Lucius. "You knew?"

Lucius shrugged. "Just recently."

Harry smiled. "I have been abroad."

Cornelius turned back. "Why come back?"

"To reclaim what is mine." Harry said bluntly.

Cornelius stared at him. "And you have come to me?"

Harry smiled. "I need to come back from the dead."

"That is a matter of paper work."

Lucius smirked. "For obvious reasons, it needs to be quiet."

Cornelius understood. "Albus."

Harry nodded. "Lucius assures me you can be useful."

He did not tell the man that he was pregnant and why he was waiting. But he didn't need to remind the man who he was. And it was not simply because he was the hero which of course came with power and a name. He was Lord Potter-Black, one of the richest and most powerful lords in Europe if not further. He made Lucius look like a pauper. And when it came to Cornelius that was what would matter.

Cornelius called for tea. "I would be happy to help."

Lucius looked at Harry. "As I said he would."

Harry accepted tea. "Smart man."

Cornelius sipped. "I know the value of allies."

Lucius laughed. "And secrets."

Cornelius agreed. "Indeed."

Harry stirred his tea. "Never thought I'd be one."

The man eyed him. "My problem was with Albus."

"A shame I didn't know that side before."

"You do now." Lucius reminded him.

Cornelius smiled. "And we can bring him down. After the…."

Harry cut him off. "It will wait a few months."

"Why? Surely…."

Harry cut him off. "I have my reasons."

Lucius reminded the man. "We will get him."

The man was reluctant but they knew he would wait. Cornelius had been trying to take the man down for years. He knew Lucius had helped him get back into power since the war. And though Harry doubted it before, the man was anything but stupid. He knew the kind of power Harry wielded and what he could offer. And even if he had to wait, he would be there for the downfall of Albus. Both he and Lucius would enjoy it.

Cornelius took the papers Harry signed. "I will have these quietly filed."

* * *

Harry had made a second stop when he was in London. He had gone to the bank to meet with the head goblin. This time Bill had helped to arrange. The goblins answered to different laws and they were always about business. It also seemed that they had a fondness for the Potter family. Harry's grandparents had helped with goblin rights, William Potter had been a power house in the ministry before his death. The elves were happy to help Harry sort out his vaults and money taken from them. And there was no need to ask for secrecy.

Albus was confused when he had been summoned to the bank. It had not happened in many years and he did not have a good feeling. He was even more confused when he found that Molly and Arthur were there as well. The pit in his stomach only grew from that.

"What are you doing here?"

Molly was pale. "I hope you knew."

Arthur shared the confusion. "We got an elf."

Albus showed his own. "As did I."

Griphook appeared. "You will follow me."

Molly turned. "Where?"

"The head goblin is waiting to speak to you."

Arthur looked around. "I wonder if Bill is here."

Molly shook her head. "Don't think he is back from France."

Albus smirked. "Would he be of use."

Molly didn't deny it. "He has little to do with us."

Arthur wondered. "Why would we need help?"

Albus looked at him. "An ally could be useful."

Molly looked at the door. "I guess we will find out."

Arthur didn't like it. "We have done nothing wrong."

He thought the looks were odd between his wife and the headmaster. They seemed to have a better idea than him about why they were here. Molly was definitely more confused than the headmaster was, that was for certain. Neither of the couple had ever been summoned to the bank like this. It was not like they had much in the way of money and they had paid off their mortgage after the war.

The head goblin was waiting for them in his office and to their surprise, their son was there. Bill had been spending more time in France and spoke of moving there. They had no idea it was another family member who had brought him there. He was Harry's witness.

Albus was straight. "Why are we here?"

The goblin motioned. "We are here to deal with issues of the Potter-Black estate."

Molly was confused. "What about it?"

Arthur nodded. "His will was read."

The goblin looked at Albus. "The repaying of money taken."

Albus sputtered. "I had every right."

The goblin motioned. "You were not the boy's legal guardian it seems."

Arthur was confused. "What does he mean?"

Albus smirked. "Lily and James supported the order."

"But the estate went to their son."

Albus ground his teeth. "You can't contest the money now. Only his estate can."

The goblin handed him forms. "And they are."

Albus didn't look. "The heir is a baby."

"But his father was named trustee."

Albus sputtered. "The wolf? No one has seen him."

The goblin motioned. "He has been in contact."

Albus could not believe this was happening. He could not access Harry's main estates but he had taken from Harry's trust funds for years. The vault Harry knew of was his first year vault. He had been left seven vaults for a trust fund, and a further twelve larger ones, from James alone. Albus had used them to fund much of his work over the years. The boy was a fool to believe he only had the one. It seems in the name of his son, Remus was demanding the money be returned. Andromeda had signed a form, reminding the bank because of Sirius' adoption of Harry, she was his next of kin. Lily had said her sister should never have had custody of Harry. Andromeda should have had control of his trust in their world.

Albus was irate. "I will not…."

"You will pay back every knutt."

Albus was pale. "That would take years."

The goblin motioned. "We have taken your money and you will pay the rest."

Albus saw his accounts were empty. "I will sell the family….."

The goblin reminded him. "The home and bar belong to your brother."

Albus ground his teeth. "Worst mistake I made signing them over."

Molly wondered. "Why are we here?"

Arthur agreed. "We were summoned."

They were given forms. "The Burrow has been taken in payment."

Molly was startled. "What?"

Arthur was shaken. "That is our home."

The goblin explained. "It seems much of the mortgage was paid through Harry."

Molly shot Albus a look. "The money to take care of him?"

Albus shrugged. "You weren't above taking it."

Molly didn't deny it. "We needed to raise our kids, and the danger. I didn't know it was stolen from Harry."

Arthur was pale. "This can't be happening."

The goblin motioned. "The house has been purchased. You will need to speak to the new owner about moving out."

Molly shot Albus a look. "You have to do something."

Albus stood. "I don't even have the money to take the bus."

Arthur was irate. "We had the house almost paid off without you."

Molly was in tears. "We can't move."

Albus stormed out. "I will make Remus fix this, mark my word."

Arthur looked at his wife. "I knew I did not like taking that money to look out for Harry. It was not…."

Molly snapped. "Our children were in danger and it helped clothe them."

"Our children were in danger by our choices too." Arthur reminded her.

Molly went to leave. "I didn't know the money was stolen."

Bill watched his parents go and was not surprised. His father was too much of a push over and he thought the man wouldn't use Harry. His mother though he hated to admit he was not surprised. He was relieved to know they at least didn't know the money came from Harry. He left the bank and went to find his wife who was with Harry and George. He had been relieved to hear that the spell worked and Harry was okay.

Harry was relieved to hear how it went. "Do your parents realize you and George were the ones to buy the Burrow?"

**So far my top choices for his daughter are:**

**1. Calla 2. Bryony 3. Jasmine. **

**I am also looking at middle names, either for Fred or other loved ones.**


	11. eviction day

**All three names were quite popular, no runaway winner. So here is the vote. No new names please. Vote for one of three.**

**1. Bryony Lynette 2. Calla Frederica (Freddie) or 3. Jasmine Diamond (flowers, and middle names for Fred or his family)**

All thought of justice was slipping from Harry's mind for now. As his daughter's birth approached, his mind was on her. And he had entered nesting as well. Though Augusta had been happy to house them, they moved. Beyond five homes abroad, the ruins and Grimmauld, he had four houses a piece from James and Sirius. Potter manor was highly protected but the wards would be harder to change for Harry to have company. Instead they chose a Potter house in Northern Wales. The ruins had not been one of their four properties, it had been bought as a safe house. The family had a manor here, and Harry had been born there. His parents had lived there until they had to go into hiding in fact. It seemed fitting his daughter would be born there as well. Andromeda remained, with Severus and Poppy on call, to serve as nurse when they were needed. Fleur had become a constant line of support. Though she was not as far along, she was his only friend who had a child. She was happy to be there for him.

Draco came a week after Harry had moved to his new home. He could see that Harry seemed far more at peace there. Harry was looking to have a nursery made. It was another reason they had moved now, with his nesting phase. Augusta had assured him though it was not a rush.

He found Harry in the garden. "Harry."

Harry didn't turn. "I didn't expect you."

Draco came to his side. "It had been a while."

Harry looked a bit. "I might think you missed me."

Draco smirked. "My Uncle is my boss."

"Threaten you with potions detention."

Draco reminded him. "I am his apprentice."

Harry laughed. "You like washing cauldrons?"

Draco conceded. "He would not take it so easy on me."

Harry turned away. "You can assure him you visited."

Draco stopped. "I volunteered."

Harry was distant. "Why?"

Draco sat. "I wanted to see how you were."

Harry sighed. "Restless."

He watched Harry and he saw something different. Harry had shown fear over dying but this was very different. He knew he would live and he would have justice. He would see his daughter born and grow up. He knew Harry was relieved and happy but there was something more. And it wasn't the fact that they had not been able to deal with Albus yet. They had thought that the move here to the manor would do him some good. And it had, but there was still something that was missing. If anything, the somewhat lost look, had grown since they had moved.

Harry wondered why he was here and really wished he could be alone. He knew why Remus had suggested they move here now. He wanted to be happy and focus on what was coming, but he was feeling this odd distance from everything. He couldn't seem to put it into words.

Draco guessed. "Fred."

"What?"

"You are thinking about him."

"How….?"

Draco reminded him. "He was her dad."

Harry was pale. "He should be here."

Draco agreed. "You both should have had him."

Harry touched his belly. "I miss him."

Draco sighed. "He was your soul mate. But…."

Harry cut him off. "The love of my life."

Draco stopped. "He…"

"I didn't have enough time with him."

Draco understood. "It was cut so short."

"I never knew love before him." Harry admitted.

"Dating couldn't have been easy." Draco thought.

"Ginny and Cho." Harry sighed.

Draco squeezed his arm. "He is with you."

Harry nodded. "He always was."

Before that last year he had never thought that he and Fred would fall in love. They were friends and at first, he thought brothers. But that last year on the hunt and back, changed things. Faced with the lies of the others, Fred had become his deepest confident. That confidence and closeness had grown into love, and passion. He had fallen deeply in love with Fred, and he planned to marry him one day. The night of the final battle, Fred had all but proposed to him. And now he was gone and Harry was about to give birth to their daughter. He knew he loved Fred, that he loved him more than life, and that they would have married. But he was not certain the term soul mate would have been right either. He wished Fred was still here. He wished Fred was here for their daughter, and for Harry, and they were planning a life together.

Harry fought the tears. "My curse touched her."

"Your curse?"

"Losing my family. I lost mine, and now she has lost her daddy."

"She has you and plenty of people to love her." Draco reminded him.

"Luckier than I was." Harry sighed.

"You have Remus and a lot of people to love you now to." Draco pushed.

Harry agreed. "My life lines."

Draco reminded him. "You know she will be lucky."

Harry tried to smile. "Why I am glad to be back."

"Even if you had not come back."

"Why?"

"Because she has you as a daddy." Draco admitted.

Harry smirked. "I don't know how to be one."

Draco shook his head. "I have seen you with Teddy."

"This is different."

"It is, but you will be amazing. And you will teach her to be as strong, and smart, and brave as both her dads."

Harry had a small smile. "She will be luckier than me, hopefully in love and friends."

Draco reminded him. "You are young, you could find it again."

Harry shook his head. "Bad enough when I was the boy who lived, now I am a dad."

Harry stood and went to stretch his legs and Draco sat watching him. He could admit he could not take his eyes from Harry. Harry was a fool if he believed he needed to be alone. There would be plenty of men who would be lucky to have him and would know it. He didn't even realize he was no longer alone sitting there. He was so lost in thought, his eyes on the way Harry went, and he didn't notice George at first. George he assumed had come out looking for Harry the same way he had. He told George where Harry had gone but George remained sitting there.

George stood. "Fred was his first, and if alive, could have been his last love. He would be happy for Harry to move on, even with a Slytherin."

* * *

Molly and Arthur had not moved out of the Burrow. They kept hoping that Albus would come up with a way out of this. Arthur was furious about the lies. He had never approved of taking money to take care of Harry. And to learn it was stolen from Harry, made it even worse. But he would not lose his home he worked his life for. The new owner had not appeared and kicked them out either. He or she didn't seem anxious to claim the new property or even ask rent from them. Arthur hoped perhaps his Aunt or his sons. Only a part of the mortgage came from that money.

George and Bill had waited but they had finally decided to act. Harry would be giving birth any time now, and he would get his justice soon after. Harry was impatient to act, only waiting for the safety of his baby. His brothers were anxious for him to have his day as well.

Molly was cooking. "The others should be home soon."

Arthur turned. "Others."

Molly reminded him. "Ginny, Ron and Percy."

Arthur sighed. "It would be nice to have them all."

Molly was red. "You know that won't happen."

"And I know why."

Molly was angry. "You agreed about Harry."

Arthur sighed. "To guide him. Not the money."

Molly sneered. "But took it for books and clothes."

Arthur didn't deny it. "And now we face paying for it."

Molly had no shame. "Our children were in danger."

"We wanted them in the order."

Molly didn't back down. "Harry is rich enough. We had seven kids."

A voice came from the door. "Whose choice was that?"

Molly was surprised. "Why are you here?"

She was shocked to find not only George, who had spoken, but Bill in the door. She had seen Bill of course at the bank when they were told. They had not seen him since. They wondered if Fleur was still in France as they seemed to be moving. They were aware Fleur was pregnant with their grandchild, their first, as she was due before Hermione. They both seemed to be due on or around the anniversary it seemed. Molly hoped Fleur had better name choices than Ron. Molly did not approve of Ron using Harry. But then again Fleur seemed to like Harry.

George and Bill had heard there was a family dinner going on. Charlie had told them. Charlie actually remained in contact with the family. He had been the eyes and ears for Harry here of late. He was never that close with the family, but he came from time to time, since the war.

George smiled. "I heard there is a family dinner."

Bill nodded. "Didn't want to miss out."

Molly was ashen. "I wasn't expecting you."

George reminded her. "You always have extra."

Bill nodded. "Enough to feed an army."

Arthur smiled. "Be nice to have the boy's home."

Molly felt something was off. "I guess."

Bill smirked. "Not our usual greeting."

Arthur asked. "Where are Fleur and Angie?"

Molly muttered. "In France."

Bill reminded her. "Not while so pregnant. She is out with friends."

George smiled. "As is Angie."

Percy came in. "I didn't expect to see you two."

Ron grunted. "Ruin my appetite."

George looked at his belly. "May help a diet. I thought Hermione was pregnant."

Ron had an angry look but he was cut off by his wife who had come on beside him. There was no missing that Hermione was six months now. Ron had not got into the auror academy as he had originally hoped that he would. He had been working for his father, and he was not as scrawny as he had once been before. He tried to convince any who would listen, that he had chosen not to apply to be an auror. Everyone who had fought in the final battle had been given acceptance into the auror training academy. Ron had just flunked out after less than a week in it.

An elf appeared. "Paper work for Master and Mistress Weasley."

Molly looked. "What now?"

Hermione noticed. "A bank elf."

Arthur took the forms. "Eviction papers."

Molly was aghast. "This can't be happening."

Ron sputtered. "What does this mean?"

Bill smirked. "They paid for the house with money taken from Harry."

George finished. "And Harry's estate called it in."

Percy growled. "That damned werewolf probably can't find a job again."

Molly was shaking. "This can't be happening."

Arthur looked to Bill. "You can help us find the new owner."

Bill shook his head. "No need."

George agreed. "No use."

Molly was irate. "We will see about that."

Bill pointed. "The names should be on the paper."

Arthur was shocked. "It says….. This can't be."

Molly demanded. "Who?"

Percy took the papers. "George and Bill."

Bill smiled. "Our family home."

Molly was relieved. "Then we can stay and…."

George shook his head. "Bill and I plan to split it, our growing families and all."

Bill stood to leave. "You have twenty four hours to vacate."

The two brothers left the house, leaving their parents and other siblings in total shock. Molly could not believe this was happening. She knew George and Harry were close but this was just a nightmare. And it seemed they would not be able to get the new owners to change their mind. Bill and George would never tear it down, they loved the home, and did plan to share it. The grandkids would get to grow up around this home. But they would not be visiting their so called grandparents there, unless the in laws visited them.

They were surprised when they ran into Charlie. He shocked them. "You need to come, Harry is about to make us Uncles."

**AN: So Harry is to give birth next chapter, get in that vote of the names at the top.**


	12. baby Potter

Harry was never alone in the last days of his pregnancy. George had gone with Bill to the Burrow to kick the others out but reluctant. He wanted to be there both for Harry and his twin. He could not replace Fred, but he was the closest thing Harry could have to him there. Remus reminded him Harry was not due for another week. And assured him that he would send word if Harry went into labor. Charlie had gone to find them when he learned Harry's water had broken. For obvious reasons, he had to wait, until the two had left the Burrow though. The Weasleys would know he was alive soon enough. But not yet and they needed to make sure that Harry's little girl was safe. George wondered how his mother would react when she learned about the baby. Harry was not about to allow her contact but his daughter was her granddaughter.

Harry had been with Draco and Remus out in the gardens when his water had broken. Andromeda was there and Severus had been able to get away. Harry may have preferred Poppy but she had been unable to get away from school and be there.

George arrived. "I am not too late?"

Angie shook her head. "No."

Fleur laughed. "He may wish you were."

Alicia motioned. "He will want you in there."

He went into the room. "Harry."

Harry had Oliver and Remus with him. "Thank Merlin you are here."

Oliver went to stand. "I will…."

Harry shook his head. "Stay."

Severus smirked. "The more lions the merrier it seems."

Harry grimaced through a contraction. "You know we are growing on you."

Severus smirked. "Some perhaps."

Andromeda looked at Harry. "You need to focus."

Harry sobbed as another hit. "I want him."

George sat with Harry. "I know but he is with you."

Remus nodded. "As is your mum."

There were so many people missing from that room that day. Harry missed them all but was Fred was of course the top. He should have been there holding Harry's hand. He should have been the one to cut their daughter's cord and bring her to Harry's arms. As Harry fought to bring her into the world, his mind was on Fred. He was just grateful his Aunt had helped and he would be here for her. He didn't face dying soon. He would raise her and maybe one day, he would move on. But he just needed to have her in his arms. Having George and Remus helped.

Andromeda smiled as a few hours after Harry's water broke, his daughter came into the world. She coaxed the little baby girl to cry, and all those in the room were mesmerized as her cries filled the air. She handed the baby over to Severus to check over.

Harry sobbed. "How is she?"

Andromeda smiled. "Beautiful."

Severus was working. "And looks healthy."

Harry looked at George. "Go see."

George smirked. "Don't want Severus to mess up."

Severus smirked. "I'll forget I heard that."

George looked down at her. "Fred's hair and nose."

Severus reminded him. "Someone needs to cut her cord."

Harry looked at George. "Since Fred can't."

George was happy to do the honors. "God he would have loved her."

Severus wrapped her up. "Her daddy would likely want to hold her."

George went and placed her in Harry's arms. "Here you go."

Harry touched her face. "She is so perfect."

Remus bent and kissed her. "A beauty."

Oliver agreed. "We should let you have some time."

Remus stayed in the room but George and Oliver took their leave with Severus and Andromeda. Harry took the time to bond with his little girl. She showed she had his mother's eyes, around when she was ready for her first nurse. If he had not already bonded with her, nursing did it. There was nothing like the feel. As he held her in his arms, he knew that Fred would always be with him. And he felt more at peace then he had ever felt. He would seek justice and ensure his daughter grew up safe and normal, but he was at peace as he was holding her.

Eventually everyone he loved came pouring into the room. Fred's friendly brothers were there to greet their niece, as were Fleur and the quidditch girls. Oliver and George had already been asked long ago to serve as her godfathers.

George smiled at the reminder. "I would have it no other way."

Oliver reminded him. "You have more choices now."

Katie smirked. "Like a godmother."

Harry laughed. "Like I said in Canada, I could choose none better."

Oliver took his goddaughter. "Then I'd be honored."

Bill looked down on her. "She is a little beauty."

Harry smiled. "I am sure her cousin will be too."

Luna asked. "What name have you chosen?"

Harry smiled. "Bryony Frederica."

Severus smirked from the door. "I thought Severin was on the list."

Harry looked at him. "A flower for my mother."

Remus reminded the man. "All but your sister."

Severus gave a rare smile. "I agree, a far more suitable name."

Severus had said it all in good humor. He had heard from Draco, what Harry had said when he had woken up from his coma. He would never expect the boy to name his child for him. He had saved Harry and never expected such an honor, he did it for Lily and Remus, and the boy. He loved Lily and thought a flower was the right choice. Frederica was of course for her daddy who could not be there to welcome her.

Luna took a photo. "For the frame you got for Christmas."

* * *

Bryony was a happy content little baby. The first picture of Harry and Bryony was now in the frame from Draco. He had moved it to the center place though. The photo with his parents was on the left, and the one with him and Remus with Teddy was on the right. Plenty of other photos had been taken of Bryony of course. Fleur had started a baby book for Harry which would soon be full. No one had seen Harry this happy in a long time. They knew he would still want justice, but for now his mind was on Bryony and her alone. They were surprised when Harry decided to wait until the anniversary. He thought it would be fitting if he came back from the head then. He also wanted that extra time just to bond with her.

Draco had come the day after the baby was born and had visited as often as he could. He made the excuse that he was here for his Uncle. But as the months passed, the friendship between him and Harry was evident. And Bree seemed to have a fondness for him as well.

Draco appeared on the eve of the anniversary. "Tomorrow."

Harry turned from where he had put Bree down for a nap. "It seems unreal."

Draco reminded him. "You can wait."

Harry shook his head. "I have had three months."

Remus was in the door. "There is no rush."

Draco agreed. "It doesn't have to be the anniversary."

Harry shook his head. "Albus needs to be brought down."

Remus came to his side. "You plan on Godric's Hollow tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. "And then the school. You are coming?"

Remus reminded him. "My wife if there."

Harry felt a pang. "I miss her."

Remus knew. "She loved you a lot, and not just because Sirius adopted you."

Draco wondered. "The kids?"

Harry turned. "Oliver and Viktor have offered to babysit."

Draco laughed. "I didn't see that one coming."

Remus reminded him. "Oliver is her godfather."

Harry added. "And since he is thought out of the country, he wont be missed. Andromeda and Ted would be."

Draco had forgotten for a moment about his Uncle. Tonks had helped her father escape from the Death Eaters. He had been thought dead but he turned out alive. Ted came to visit Harry when he could but it was not as easy for him. He worked for the ministry where his wife worked mainly on her own as a midwife. He was as fond of Harry and Bree as his wife was, and had visited the baby often. The couple were happy Remus had returned with their grandson, and Harry and Bree. They understood the move, wanted Teddy safe, but happy he was back.

Harry was surprised when Charlie arrived and told him that Fleur had gone into labor. She had been in labor for hours, but was close to delivery. Harry knew there was a slight risk but he promised to be there. They knew Molly and Arthur had nothing to do with the couple.

Harry used his spell from Moody. "Time to greet my niece."

Remus was concerned. "Maybe you should wait."

Harry reminded him. "I have a spell. And not pregnant."

"But Molly and Arthur…."

"I have a spell. Besides Bill says they have nothing to do with them."

Remus handed him a gift. "Remember Bree needs you."

Harry kissed his cheek. "Even seeking justice, you know she is my priority."

At the hospital George smiled. "We are about to go in."

Charlie nodded. "Our second….."

Bill appeared in the door. "Come in."

Fleur was in bed with her daughter. "Come see her."

Fleur's father smiled. "She is beautiful."

Bill looked at Harry and Charlie. "We would like you to be her godparents."

Fleur explained to Harry. "Gabrielle is too young, so I thought…."

Harry assured them. "I'd be honored."

Fleur's mother asked. "Her name."

Bill did the honors. "Victoire Jasmine Lynette."

They chose to honor the fact that she was born on the anniversary of the final battle, well the eve. Her middle names were chosen to honor her two godfathers. Charlie was the obvious choice, Bill's brother and best man, but Harry was honored as well. The names honored their families. Lynette was chosen, meaning little beautiful one, for Charlie and the Weasleys. And a flower was chosen to honor Harry through his mother.

Harry looked to Victor as they left. "Not jealous?"

Viktor laughed. "Not at all."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe a second, or George may choose you."

Viktor smirked. "And why would he?"

Harry had a glint. "He and Oliver are close."

Viktor blushed in denial. "And what does that have to do with me?"

They were interrupted by a voice. "A day early."

Harry groaned. "Molly."

Victor was surprised. "I didn't think they'd come see Fleur."

Harry realized. "Not who they are talking about."

Arthur looked towards a door. "I wish they had chosen another name."

Molly agreed. "A family name would have been more proper."

Harry groaned. "They didn't."

Arthur spat. "Cashing in on Harry again."

Molly was angry. "Don't start this again."

Harry watched as the couple had gone into the room and he was shaking in anger. He had been holding out hope they would have a girl. He knew the Weasleys rarely had girls, Ginny the first in a hundred years, and both he and Fleur had them, but still. He had been worried they would use his mother's name though. But it seemed Bree and Victoire would have a male cousin Harry. Harry wondered if he could sue them to change it.

Viktor laughed though when he summoned the chart and noted. "It looks like Bree and Victoire have a cousin, Harriet Jean Weasley."

**An: No real runaway winner, Jasmine won by 2, but the combination was not popular. The name got used. I hope you like my final choice.**

**Bryony (Bree) Frederica Potter: Bryony (English) climbing vine. Floral name for Lily, Petunia and their mother. Frederica (English) peaceful ruler. For the baby's dad who was gone.**

**Victoire Jasmine Lynette: Victoire (French) victory, for the anniversary. Liked the name in the book. Lynette (English) little beautiful one. Arthurian name for Charlie, honors the family. Jasmine (Persian) jasmine flower. For Harry.**

**Harriet Jean Weasley: Harriet (English) home ruler. Jean (English) god is Gracious.**

**I normally wouldn't do three girls, but seemed fitting. Thought it would be funny for Ron and Hermione to have a girl when they were planning on a son Harry. And I always liked Victoire.**


	13. walking dead

Harry could admit he was not anxious to go to Godric's Hollow. He wanted to see his parents and Tonks, but he knew his stone was there. He was just happy Severus and his Aunt Petunia had managed to save his life. He planned to take Bree to see her, and let her know the spell worked. Knowing the truth, he wanted to make real peace with her, his daughter's name in part for her. He knew Remus was having a hard time as well. Though he had been focused on Harry, Remus had been mourning his own wife, for a year. Harry hoped that Remus would move on one day too. Moony reminded him even if he was ready, he was a wolf, and he was lucky Tonks dated him. Harry thought Remus was just not ready for it. He had focused on Teddy and getting Harry better, and needed time to move on. It was natural, he considered Harry a son too, and Harry needed him. Even Andromeda and Ted supported Remus, and reminded him that morning, their daughter would be happy if he moved on with someone. Both Fred and Tonks had huge hearts, and would want the men they loved to move on, and not just for the kids.

Teddy was a little over a year and could have come, but he was staying with Viktor and Oliver. Oliver had never imagined kids, but he had been besotted with his goddaughter since she was born. He was happy Harry was alive, and he didn't need to act as guardian, but happy to babysit.

Harry stopped and looked. "Where it all started."

Remus held his arm. "Your parents loved you so much."

Harry looked at the ruins. "I wish it was just their home that was lost."

Remus reminded him. "It was a safe house, but they never regretted….."

Harry had tears. "I finally understand."

Remus was confused. "Understand?"

Harry explained. "Why she refused to leave me. Why they both refused to leave me."

"You were their baby Harry. James may not have been in front of your crib, but he tried desperately to give Lily time."

Harry knew. "I hear him scream for her to run."

"You and Lily were his world."

"And Bree is mine." Harry finished.

Severus' voice came. "I am just happy I succeeded once."

Harry turned. "Once?"

Severus came over. "I failed to protect her and you."

Harry understood. "You did your best. And you saved me now."

Remus agreed. "You gave Lily a chance."

Severus had known what he risked when he warned them. He and Lucius had been spies since they had taken the mark. He had risked breaking cover though to warn Lily and James to go on the run. He had not known who the prophecy was about when he had told Voldemort. He had trusted Albus to keep them safe. He had his doubts, that Albus had not known that Peter was the secret keeper, and not Sirius. It took powerful magic to perform the spell. There was a chance he showed James how to enact it, but like Remus, he had his doubts in the past year or so.

Harry walked past the house, and tried to keep his eyes from the statue. To muggles it looked normal, but to them it was Harry with his parents. They had known this trip would be hard, and had suggested it wait, but he insisted he needed it.

George and the other brothers waited. "We just arrived."

Bill nodded. "We went to see him this morning."

Harry sighed. "I will move him when this is over."

George assured him. "He'd want to be with you."

Charlie agreed. "Even when you move on one day."

Bill though said. "And many years from now."

Harry knew Bill meant, Harry dying and not moving on, with his comment. "Thank you."

George worried. "Are you sure about this afternoon?"

Harry nodded. "It is time I reclaim my life."

Charlie assured him. "We are with you."

Remus nodded. "Many will be."

Harry knelt at the stones. "I wish you were here to Bryony."

Remus knelt with him. "You would love that little granddaughter."

Harry promised. "I will bring her when she is older."

Severus handed him some flowers. "I thought."

Remus was surprised when Severus handed him some. "Thank you."

Severus squeezed his shoulder but did not respond verbally. The two had been friends long enough, the words weren't needed. Harry had not realized how close they were. There was a reason Remus had trusted the man to help Harry escape, and not simply because of his love of Lily.

It had driven him nuts in the war days, when Remus told him he could trust the man. He was relieved to know that was the truth.

Harry was busy talking with the stones, his parents, Sirius and Tonks that he didn't notice two others arrive. The Malfoys had not planned to come, but they had heard that Harry was about to be interrupted. Draco had decided to accompany his father.

Severus saw them. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked up. "I wasn't expecting you."

Lucius agreed. "It would seem odd."

Draco explained. "We came to warn you."

Harry was on edge. "Warn us?"

Remus calmed him. "We did wards."

Draco explained. "It seems your memorial moved to morning."

Charlie was confused. "It is after the school one."

Lucius nodded. "The official one. But your family is on its way."

Harry groaned. "Time to go."

George looked at his brothers. "They said nothing."

Bill smirked. "They knew we would not approve."

Harry stood. "Too early for a reunion."

Draco motioned. "This way."

Harry left with the others, but only far enough, to slip into his cloak. He watched the Weasleys for a time at the stone. He was surprised Hermione was there. He was happy she had not dragged the baby out for show. Fleur had been released that morning but she was home with Victoire. If there was anyone in the group who showed any real emotion, it was Arthur. Harry was reminded that he had a lot of people to love him. For one moment he thought of Bree, and the fact that the couple were the only grandparents she had. But he shook the thought away.

He said as he went to leave. "She has Andromeda and plenty of family. I will never let that woman near Bree, ever."

* * *

The school was set to host the first anniversary of the Great Battle. A huge monument had been made, and it was to be unveiled that day. It had been built where the tomb for Albus had once been. The tomb of course was taken down, when Albus came back to life. It had all been for show. The man had been sure to have the monument moved as soon as possible. He had encouraged this monument, to remove any memory of him faking his death. Also to avoid the suggestion a monument be made to Harry, the last thing he needed here. He used Harry's memory, but he needed to control it as best as he was able to. He had reminded people, Harry was selfless, and he would want all honored.

Albus had been looking out his window at the monument that he could see. The spell would be taken down during the ceremony. He had been patient this past year. He knew things had been too fresh to make a move with Harry's memory. But tomorrow that would end.

He heard the door open behind him. "What are you…."

Minerva was behind him. "Expecting someone?"

Albus had been. "Can I help you?"

Minerva reminded him. "The staff are gathered."

Albus didn't grasp. "Okay."

"You called a staff meeting before."

Albus had forgotten. "I will be down."

Minerva wondered. "You seem distracted."

Albus reminded her. "The ceremony."

Minerva sighed. "Thinking of those who were lost."

Albus hid a smirk. "Harry."

Minerva had an odd look. "He is on most minds."

Albus nodded. "His memory is to be honored at least."

Minerva looked out. "The monument."

Albus motioned to the door. "Just the start."

Minerva went to leave. "What do you mean?"

Albus just smiled. "You will see."

Minerva left the office but she did not like the sounds of what he had said. Albus had spoken to few people of his plans. He had few people he trusted any more since the end of the war. He had his doubts about Moody, but he had been one of the few useful ones. The Weasleys were the only ones who had any idea of what he had planned to come. Today was just the start and he was anxious to get started.

Minerva headed down towards the staff room and had this odd pit in her stomach. She was surprised when she met Filius and Poppy on the way, having thought all the staff was already in the staff room. She felt like she was walking in on something.

Poppy saw her. "Ready?"

Minerva nodded. "I went for Albus."

Filius had an odd look. "His big day."

Minerva was surprised. "The anniversary?"

Poppy nodded. "Today will be one of surprises."

Minerva had that feeling. "I got that sense from Albus."

Filius stopped. "What do you mean?"

"He was cryptic. Somehow I have the feeling we don't speak of the same thing."

Poppy had an odd smile. "Today is one for change."

Filius added. "Just be prepared."

Minerva was not sure. "I don't know if I like the sounds."

Poppy assured her. "You will."

Minerva sighed. "I hope it is better than Albus'. I fear what he plans to do with Harry's memory now."

Poppy assured her. "Your lions will have their day."

Filius agreed. "Patience."

Harry may have had his doubts but these two did not. Minerva may have been his second in command, but her loyalty was to the order. She may have been blind at times, but her priorities were not to be doubted. Keeping the kids of this school safe was always number one for her. And though she had not been approachable, she cared deeply for her house. She had been very proud to have Harry in her house.

Albus walked down into the staff room, and led the teachers out onto the grounds. It was still school year, so the kids were still there. The families of those who died in the final battle, and during the war were gathered. The lawns were full of people of every age that day.

Albus went forward. "We are gathered here today to honor the anniversary of the final battle, and those lost."

A voice called. "My sister."

Molly could be heard. "My brothers and son."

Many voices rang out. "Harry."

Albus hid a cringe. "Of course his sacrifice is at the center of all our minds today."

Someone called as the monument unveiled. "Where is his name?"

"Yes it should be at the top." Another called.

Albus tried to remind them. "It honors all who were lost."

A woman stood. "But he saved us all."

"He should have a place of honor."

Albus smiled. "And he will. We must take today to live as he would have us, and change the world to better."

A figure appeared. "And how would you know what changes he would wish?"

Albus turned. "He was like a grandson. We spoke often."

The figure came forward. "Before or after you faked your death and lied to him?"

Albus glared. "Who are you to judge our bond?"

The figure came on to the stage. "Who better?"

Albus was shaking in rage. "Hiding behind a cloak."

The figure threw back his hood. "No, dear Albus, that is more your style."

Shock ran through both Albus and the audience. Albus thought surely he was seeing a ghost and the crowd was no better. Standing before them was Harry. Draco was enjoying the looks, he had the same look he knew when he was in Canada and saw Harry for the first time. The crowd was amazed and shocked. Albus looked shocked but angry in a way, and was doing a bad job of hiding his mixed emotions as he stood there.

Harry opened his arms. "What no hug? I thought you were just saying you looked at me like a grandson."


End file.
